kakaSaku
by mimipurity
Summary: Colección de OneShots y Drabbles con temas variados y sin conexión. [KakaSaku]
1. recuerdos de una noche

**Recuerdos de una noche**

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana lo habían obligado a despertar. Le dolía la cabeza horrores, sentía su cuerpo cansado, y las náuseas se estaban apoderando de él.  
Intentó acomodarse en su cama con algo de torpeza, pero no esperaba encontrarse a alguien a su lado, tampoco esperó mirar con atención y ver que ella estaba desnuda, junto con él.

— Qué diablos hice...— dijo mientras cubría su boca con sus manos y miraba a la muchacha dormir con tanta tranquilidad que lo asustó.

Se incorporó en la cama mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás y cerraba sus ojos, e intentaba hacer memoria de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que lo llevó a esa situación.

[...]

Acababan de volver de una misión que les tomó una semana culminar, se encontraban cruzando las puertas de Konoha. Había sido todo un éxito.  
Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Sai acababan de terminar una misión de rango B.

— ¡Yo opino que debemos celebrar esto –ttebayo! — dijo con su característica alegría Naruto

— Debemos primero llevar el reporte a la Hokage-sama, Naruto

— Sakura-chan tiene razón

— No sean aburridos ¡Vamos por un poco de sake!

— Si quieren puedo yo llevar el reporte mientras se adelantan, los alcanzo luego — sonrió bajo su máscara

— ¿Promete que irá? — entrecerró sus ojos la pelirrosa — cuando se trata de compromisos usted es el primero que falla

— Lo prometo — estiró su mano estrechándola

— ¡Ya que el sensei lo ha prometido podemos irnos!

Naruto tomó del brazo a Sakura y Sai adentrándose en la ciudad en dirección a un pequeño bar que quedaba cerca, mientras Kakashi seguía el camino contrario hacia la torre Hokage.

Entraron al bar y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, el sake comenzó a bajar con rapidez, y el calor en la habitación a aumentar.

— ¿Dónde está ese viejo de Kakashi-sensei? Siempre tarda más de lo normal — dijo Sakura con un notorio rojizo en sus mejillas

— No — hipido — le des — hipido — importancia — hipido — S-S-Sakura-chan

— Creo que es hora de irme — se levantó Sai — mañana tengo una reunión con la Hokage-sama por otra misión pendiente

— Hasta mañana — sonrió Sakura

— S-S-Sakura-chan cre — hipido — creo que nos han dejado so…solos — sonrió con picardía

— No empieces con tus insinuaciones, baka — frunció el ceño — ¿Podrían traernos algo más de sake?

— ¿Más aún? ¿No crees que han bebido lo suficiente? — dijo una voz a su lado

— ¡Hasta que al fin llega!

Sonrió — lamento hacerlos esperar

— Ahora con mayor razón necesitamos ese sake, debe acompañarnos

— Solo un poco...

No sabía en qué momento la habitación comenzó a moverse ¿era él que estaba mareado? No... Ese lugar tenía un problema y todo a su alrededor se movía.  
Al parecer, también era todo muy divertido, porque Sakura no dejaba de reír de cualquier cosa. O tenía una especie de somnífero, porque Naruto estaba completamente dormido.  
 _¿Estoy ebrio?_ Se lo preguntó una y mil veces mientras todo le daba vueltas.

— Ka-kakashi-sensei — lo miró Sakura con su vista algo desorbitada, tomándolo del brazo — debemos llevar a Naruto a casa

La miró con detención, se veía hermosa cuando sus mejillas combinaban con su cabello, con esa sonrisa tímida y esa forma de ser coqueta y a la vez indiscreta.

— s-si — intentó sonreír

Se levantaron con algo de dificultad, tratando de no derribar las cosas que se encontraban a su camino, tomando a Naruto a duras penas y apoyándolo cada brazo del muchacho sobre los hombros de cada uno.

— Sí que pesa...

— Pensé que eras una mujer tan fuerte como tu maestra, Sakura-chan

— En este estado no me puedo ni mi propio peso — sonrió con timidez

Kakashi rio suavemente ante la ocurrencia de su alumna.  
El resto del camino se llevó en silencio, hasta llegar fuera de la casa de Naruto.

— Espérame aquí, lo dejaré en su habitación

Kakashi lo subió a su espalda mientras Sakura lo espero pacientemente en la calle.  
Luego de un rato volvió a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien como para caminar a tu casa sin mí compañía?

— ¿No me va a acompañar?

— No es eso lo que quería decir...

— Descuide — esquivó su mirada — sé cuidarme sola

Se dio la vuelta con algo de decepción mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él, pero fue más rápido la tomó de la mano, logrando que se detenga.

— Si quiero acompañarte, Sakura-chan

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando mientras su sensei avanzó hacia su lado.  
Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.  
Sakura caminaba con dificultad, todo el mundo le daba vueltas, jamás volvería a beber más de la cuenta. Se tambaleaba hacia ambos lados, Kakashi lo notó y rio.

— ¿De qué se ríe?

— Estás ebria...

— ¿Acaso usted no?

Se encogió de hombros — Creo que puedo manejarlo mejor que tú

Suspiró e intento encontrar el equilibro apoyando una de sus manos en la pared más cercana.

— Te ves fatal...

— Gracias por subirme la moral...

Achinó sus ojos y le sonrió — para eso estoy...

— ¿Por qué no mejor me ayuda a llegar a mi casa? En este estado dudo poder dar un paso más...

Kakashi rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho para que Sakura encontrara apoyó en él, mientras caminaban.  
El camino siguió, tranquilo y silencioso como se había vuelto normal.  
Kakashi se detuvo, obligándola a ella a hacerlo también. Miró el cielo y Sakura lo miro a él, extrañada.

— Lluvia...

— ¿Qué dic...

No terminó de hablar cuando se vio arrinconada contra una pared, rodeada por los brazos de Kakashi, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.  
Se encontraban bajo un pequeño techo evitando la lluvia que comenzó a caer de improvisto.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su corazón se aceleró y sus piernas temblaban, ya no era por la borrachera que sentía...  
Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del sensei, respirando sobre él, sintiendo su aroma y provocando que su piel se erizara. Kakashi no la miraba, no se atrevía a hacerlo, la reacción que tuvo y la posición en la que estaba era de valientes enfrentarla.

— Ka...Kakashi-sen-sensei... — el fervor en su rostro era insoportable

No escuchó respuesta ni reacción de su parte... Ocultó su rostro una vez más, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué me está evitando? — su voz comenzó a quebrarse...

— ¿Eh?

— Por... Porque lo hace... ¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Por qué cuando intento acercarme a usted lo único que hace es alejarse?

— Sakura-chan... de qué hablas...

— No se haga el idiota... Desde hace mucho tiempo siento su indiferencia...

— No lo hago intencional... No sabía que te molestara eso...

Levantó su vista con los ojos vidriosos — ¡Claro que me molesta! ¡Le he dado mil señales y usted nada! ¡He esperado como idiota que demuestre que siente algo por mí pero su falta de atención me está matando!

— Sakura — abrió los ojos con sorpresa — ¿De qué me estás hablando ahora?

— De que... De que fui una idiota al no dar el primer paso y esperar por tanto tiempo que usted lo hiciera sin saber si quiera si alguna vez en el día pensaba en mí...

— Sakura-chan... yo te...

— Si, Kakashi-sensei, usted me gusta desde que era una cría... Pero nunca me atreví a decírselo

Sakura se paró en la punta de sus pies para ganar algo de altura, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kakashi para darse algo de apoyo.

— Estás ebria...

— Y agradezco estarlo, porque en otra situación no habría tenido el valor para decírselo...

— No sabes lo que dices...

— Nunca había estado tan segura de algo... por favor — colocó su mano en la mejilla de Kakashi mientras que con su dedo deslizaba suavemente su máscara — no me haga arrepentirme mañana de no haberme atrevido a hacer esto...

La deslizó completamente hasta llegar a su cuello, para tomar su rostro y posar sus labios sobre los de él... Kakashi estaba confundido _¿Debía corresponderle?_ Siempre había pensado que Sakura era una gran mujer, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente... Pero siempre fue su alumna, y no podía verla como algo más, hasta ahora... El calor que emitían sus labios había despertado todos sus sentidos.  
Le correspondió con algo de inseguridad, pero intensificando aquel beso tan ansiado por la kunoichi.

— Sakura... — se separó un poco de ella para recobrar el aire

— guarde silencio, quiero que aprovechemos el momento

Lo besó con desenfreno.  
Lo besó con amor.  
Lo besó como siempre quiso.  
Lo besó, y entregó su alma en ese sello tan sagrado.

Kakashi sabía que ya estaba perdido, que había caído ante ella, que ya no había tiempo de arrepentirse, que no había marcha atrás... y tampoco quería darla, quería... la quería a ella.

La atrajo aún más hacia él, acortando la poca distancia que había entre la espalda de Sakura y la pared.  
Desordenó su cabello, se apoderó de su cuello, sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro que ella tenía disponible para él y ella lo disfrutaba.

— Kakashi-sensei — lo miró con deseo — Su departamento... está acá arriba ¿o me equivoco?

Kakashi se separó un poco de ella y miró sobre su cabeza, era verdad, siempre estuvieron a las afueras de su edificio.  
La miró esperando una respuesta, ella simplemente se limitó a sonreírle.  
La tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella abrazaba su cintura con sus piernas, ya no podía despegar sus labios de los de él.

El departamento de Kakashi nunca se había visto más pequeño como en aquel momento. Chocaba con todo lo que había a su alcance, hasta llegar a la habitación.  
La recostó sobre su cama y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Te arrepentirás de esto por la mañana?

— Si es con usted... no existen los arrepentimientos...

Solo esperaba que lo cumpliera.

[...]

Sintió como la pelirrosa comenzaba a despertar, no quería ni se atrevía a mirarla.

¿Y si todo era producto de la borrachera?  
¿Y si ella solo lo utilizó para pasar la noche con alguien?  
¿Y si todo lo que le dijo era mentira?  
¿Y si no...?

Se quejó un poco y comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad.  
Su mirada color jade se encontró con la de él. Se sintió nervioso, Sakura solo lo miraba inexpresivamente... Hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Buen día — le dijo con dulzura

— Buen día — respondió él con nerviosismo — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— El dolor de cabeza me está matando — lo miró — pero... estoy feliz

— Sakura...

Se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— No me diga nada... No quiero escuchar que ya se arrepintió de esto... Déjeme aprovechar unos minutos más de este sueño y me marcharé...

— No lo hagas...

Lo miró sorprendida.

— Pero... yo... usted... estaba borracho... Supongo que solo actuó por instinto

— Puede ser... pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que te alejes de mí.

— Kakashi-sensei — entreabrió sus labios y suspiró — gracias...

— Gracias a ti — la tomó de la barbilla — por abrirme los ojos y reconocer lo que sentía... Tienes razón, fui un idiota al no dar el primer paso y esperar a que tú lo hicieras

— Entonces usted...

— Si — la besó — desde que eras una cría

Sakura sonrió y se fundió entre sus brazos.  
Kakashi no la soltó nunca más...


	2. Hokage

**Hokage**

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto nervioso

— Aún no vuelve de su misión, debería estar por llegar

— Salió hace un mes...

Se encogió de hombros — se paciente, era una misión de rango S

— Lo sé, pero nunca había tardado tanto...

— Kakashi-sempai, ella no se lo perdería, te aseguro que ya llegará

— Eso espero... es un día importante para mí y quería tenerla a mi lado...

— Sakura-san ya volverá...

En unas horas más se presentaría frente al pueblo al sexto Hokage, estaba nervioso, y la necesitaba a ella para calmarlo.  
Haruno Sakura se había vuelto en su contenedor, con ella se sentía capaz de todo, incluso dar frente a su nombramiento.  
Salió hace un mes, 30 días sin verla, sin sentirla, sin escucharla... La angustia lo estaba matando, nunca había estado separado de ella por tanto tiempo, claro, desde que habían decidido _intentar una relación..._ Desde ese "intentar" ya habían pasado largos ocho meses.

Daba vueltas y vueltas por la oficina del Hokage, miraba hacia la nada, su pulso se aceleraba y las manos le sudaban. No quería y no podía enfrentar todo ese peso, tanta responsabilidad, todo un pueblo a sus órdenes, todos confiaban en él, pero sabía que no podía afrontar todo eso solo, necesitaba a su _pelirrosa_ a su lado apoyándolo.

Se sentó, tomó su libro _Icha-Icha_ pero no leía, solo ojeaba las páginas.  
Lo cerró de golpe y echó la cabeza para atrás.  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a un agitado Gai.

— Kakashi, mi fiel enemigo, el último grupo de misión acaba de cruzar las puertas de Konoha, ya están todos aquí

Se levantó de golpe — ¿Todos?

— Sí — sonrió — todos

Trató de disimular esa gran sonrisa que se marcaba bajo su máscara.  
Salió de la oficina en dirección al lugar donde sería nombrado Hokage. Respiró una y mil veces, desde un rincón intentaba divisarla entre la multitud. ¿Cómo se le hacía tan difícil encontrar a la única pelirrosa de Konoha? Esperaba verla en primera fila, allí, animándolo, pero nada, no daba con su paradero...

¡¿Y si le pasó algo durante la misión y no volvió?!

Comenzó a preocuparse más de la cuenta, se puso pálido, no sabía si era por el nerviosismo de convertirse en Hokage o por no saber dónde estaba _su_ Sakura.

— Kakashi — llamó Tsunade — ya está listo, ven aquí

Suspiró rendido — está...

Sintió como tras él apretaban su mano

— Lamento la tardanza, aquí estoy

Se volteó y vio como dos ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con un brillo especial, con calidez, con dulzura...

— ¿Creíste que me perdería el nombramiento de _mi hombre?_ — sonrió

— No sabes cuánto te necesitaba en estos momentos

La abrazó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, para luego voltearse y proceder a la ceremonia.


	3. matrimonio

**Matrimonio**

— ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así? Me pones nerviosa...

Solamente le sonrió mientras veía como las mejillas de la joven se tornaban casi o más rosas que su cabello.

— Me gusta mirarte...

— Sensei...

— Ya te dije que no me llames así. Llevamos saliendo cuánto ¿1 año?

— Un año y 2 meses — se encogió de hombros — pero ¿quién los cuenta?

— Tú, claramente — tomó su mano — me gusta que seas tan atenta

— ¿Ya me dirás para que me trajiste aquí?

— N-no aún — se rascó la nuca

Llevaba semanas planeando esa salida, estaba nervioso, más aún que la vez que se convirtió en Hokage.  
La amaba, estaba claro de eso ¿y de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar? Comenzaba a arrepentirse, no porque no quisiera llevarla a cabo, si no que no encontraba las palabras apropiadas para proponérselo.

 _Dos semanas antes..._

—Kakashi-sensei...— golpearon la puerta de su oficina

— Adelante

Se acomodó en su escritorio mientras veía como su ex alumno cruzaba la puerta.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí, Naruto?

— Pues — se mostraba nervioso — necesito... un... concejo

Arqueó una ceja — ¿Un concejo? ¿De mí?

— No tengo nadie más a quién preguntarle, es la única figura casi paterna que tengo

Se encogió de hombros — ¿Qué quieres?

Suspiró rendido y se sentó frente al Hokage.

— Hinata...

— ¿Qué con ella? ¿Quieres saber cómo se hacen los bebés o qué?

— No sea pervertido, eso ya lo sé... — sonrió — quiero... quiero decirle que...

— ¿Qué cosa?

Cerró los ojos y escupió palabra tras palabras — ¡Quiero decirle que se case conmigo!

Sorprendido se acomodó aún más en su asiento — ¿Ma-matrimonio?

— Si... Estoy — se sonrojó — estoy enamorado de ella y quiero que sea mi esposa

— ¿Estás seguro de eso Naruto-kun? El matrimonio no es un juego...

— Lo sé, estoy muy seguro, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Hinata, quiero despertar cada mañana y verla a mi lado, conocer sus manías y enamorarme de ellas, comer de todo lo que cocine para mí y solo para mí, tomar su mano y no arrepentirme jamás de haberla elegido a ella, llegar después de cada misión y que me esté esperando, guardando mi lugar en la cama, que me sonría y me diga cuánto me ama...

Hace un buen rato que se había distraído y dejó de escuchar a Naruto. En su mente solo se imaginaba a Sakura haciendo cada una de las cosas que él le mencionaba.  
Esperándolo fuera de la torre Hokage para tomar su mano y caminar hacia la casa que compartían, llevándole el desayuno a la cama, haciéndole el amor cada noche, tomar su mano y ver aquel anillo que los unía en todo sentido, besar su frente cada vez que partía a la oficina, cuidarla en las noches que ella se encuentre enferma, acariciar su cabello para hacerla dormir... Por kami, todo eso y mucho más quería hacer con ella...

— ¿Me está escuchando?

— Hazlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Cásate

— ¿Por qué me lo dice de esa manera? A veces es tan extraño Kakashi-sensei...

— Porque la amas, y ella te ama, y lo mejor que pueden hacer es dar el siguiente paso

— ¿Y cómo lo hago?

— Eso no me lo preguntes a mí, Sakura siempre me reclama mi poco romanticismo

— ¿Si la llevo a _Ichiraku_ y se lo digo allí? ¿Se imagina encontrar un anillo de compromiso en el mejor plato de Ramen?

Se llevó la mano al rostro demostrando cansancio — Mejor sal ya de mi oficina que la estupidez es contagiosa...

— ¿Es una buena idea, no? — sonrió

— Piensa en las cosas que le gustan a ella, no a ti...

Bufó — no me sirvió de nada, mejor iré con Shikamaru

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando al Hokage solo...

— Matrimonio...

El resto de las semanas se las llevó pensando, en ella, en ellos como pareja, en su relación, en lo feliz que lo hacía esa mujer, en lo mucho que deseaba hacerla su mujer, en que ya no se imaginaba una vida sin Sakura a su lado...

 _2 semanas después..._

— ¿Ya me dirás para que me trajiste aquí?

— N-no aún — se rascó la nuca

Sonrió — ¿Por qué siempre eres tan misterioso?

Se encogió de hombros — Me gusta causar suspenso...

— ¿Estás nervioso, sensei?

La miró, estaba hermosa y radiante, si no lo decía ahora, se arrepentiría, a pesar de estar hecho un manojo de nervios.

Suspiró — ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Miró a su alrededor — En los campos de entrenamiento ¿no?

— Aquí... aquí fue la primera vez que me fijé en ti...

Se sonrojó — Tenía 12 años... y tú 26 — lo miró — siempre has sido un pervertido

Se encogió de hombros — Eso creo, pero para el amor no hay edad ¿no crees?

— Lo sé, agradezco que lo hayas hecho

— Sakura... — se paró frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros — _koishiteru_

Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó una vez más, no acostumbraba a que Kakashi demostrara sus emociones.

— Yo... también — sonrió dulcemente

— Mucho...

Levantó su mano y la colocó en el rostro de Kakashi, bajando su máscara y dándole un dulce beso.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kakashi?

No podía, no podía hacerlo, no con ella mirándolo de esa manera, tan cálida, tan tentadora, que con ese hermoso brillo alteraba todos sus sentidos. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba al borde del colapso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su corazón se aceleró, revolvió un poco su cabello y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sakura, dejándola allí, confundida.

— Kakashi...

Apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró sus ojos — Quiero... quiero que seas mi mujer

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, confundida...

— Ya soy tu mujer... hace mucho tiempo

— No, Sakura... quiero... quiero que seas de verdad mi mujer

— No te estoy entendiendo...

Se volteó aceleradamente — ¡Cásate conmigo!

— ¡¿EH?!

Retrocedió un paso por la reacción de Kakashi, sin lograr aún asimilar la propuesta, pues casi se lo había escupido en la cara.

Agachó el rostro mientras dejaba que su rostro se tiñera de rojo

— Que te cases conmigo...

Nada, no había respuesta de ella...  
Levantó su rostro y la vio abalanzarse a sus brazos.  
Ella lloraba, lloraba de felicidad, lo besó mientras susurraba en sus labios un convincente _¡Sí!_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews! de verdad muchas gracias por interesarse en mis historias y seguirlas, son increíbles!_**

 ** _Y gracias a GIZETLEO por la idea de un kakashi nervioso por el matrimonio jaja quizás en otro drabble lo ponga nervioso por un hijo jaja_**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia o pedido de alguna idea dejenmela en un review y escribiré para ustedes**

 **cariños**

 **Nanami.**


	4. Noche de lluvia

**Noche de lluvia**

Despertó por una pesadilla, sudaba frío y su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Miró alrededor y estaba sola, en una habitación oscura que no era la de ella.  
El ruido de la lluvia azotando el tejado tampoco era una buena compañía, la asustaba aún más.

3:26 de la madrugada, en un país desconocido cumpliendo una misión.

Habían pedido hospedaje en una cabaña pequeña, al ser la única mujer le concedieron la habitación, Kakashi-sensei dormía en el sofá de la sala de estar y Naruto le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche afuera.

Se levantó por un vaso de agua, quizás eso la ayudaría a volver a dormir.  
La noche estaba fría al igual que su cuerpo.  
Se lamentó mil veces que Ino no pudiera asistir a la misión, al menos si ella estuviera allí tendría a alguien en quién refugiarse o con quién hablar hasta dormirse.

Pasó por la sala de estar y vio a Kakashi dormido, con su libro de portada naranja reposando sobre su pecho.  
 _Este pervertido lee Icha-Icha hasta para dormirse_ — pensó.  
Una tenue luz iluminaba parte de la habitación, era la luna, que reposaba sus rayos sobre el sofá donde dormía su sensei.  
Lo miró, se veía tan tranquilo, al contrario de ella, tan cómodo. Inconscientemente se acercó a él, se paró a su lado y sonrió.

— Que envidia poder dormir tan tranquilo.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a él, y pasó una mano por su cabello. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ No podía responder, ni ella tenía la respuesta, solo actuaba, quizás el temor la estaba llevando a buscar refugio en la única persona en la cabaña.

Sintió como Kakashi soltó un quejido para abrir los ojos lentamente

— ¿No puedes dormir? — susurró

Dio un pequeño respingo cayendo sobre su retaguardia.

— Perdón — se lamentó — no sabía que estaba despierto

— No lo estaba

— ¿Lo desperté?

— Eso parece

Agachó la mirada e intentó incorporarse para salir de allí

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Volveré a la habitación

— Pero no puedes dormir, te costará conciliar el sueño allí

— ¿Y qué quiere que haga entonces?

Sonrió bajo la máscara y se acomodó de tal forma que un cuerpo más cabía en aquel estrecho sofá.  
Sakura se sonrojó ante la ocurrencia de dormir junto a su sensei, pero su compañía era la mejor solución.  
Tímida dio unos pasos y se recostó junto a él, dándole la espalda, para que así aquellos pensamientos que revelaban sus hormonas no se hicieran presentes. Después de todo, era mujer y Kakashi hombre, podía actuar por instinto.

Sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y su respiración comenzó a hacerse pausada, Kakashi hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella perdiéndose entre sus cabellos. Sentía como su respiración chocaba en su piel y la erizaba.

— Buenas noches, Sakura — susurró en su oído

El fervor en su rostro se hizo notorio, agradecía estar de espaldas a él para que no lo notase.

— Buenas noches, Sensei.

Estaba rígida y Kakashi lo notó, después de todo, pocos centímetros había entre sus cuerpos.

— Relájate — dijo en un suspiro — ¿Qué hay de malo en dormir con tu _sensei?_

— Nada — dijo a secas — no tiene nada de malo, solo estoy un poco... incómoda

Soltó una pequeña risa y tomó a Sakura de la cintura obligándola a voltearse, quedando frente a él. La acercó aún más, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello para que ella acercara su rostro a su pecho, mientras que su otro brazo ahora acariciaba su espalda.

— ¿Mejor?

— No... Peor

Se extrañó — ¿Qué tiene de malo? Creí que estarías más cómoda

— La poca distancia

— ¿Te molesta dormir tan cerca de mí? Solo intento refugiarte

— Me gusta, y me incomoda esta situación

— ¿Yo te gusto? — La separó un poco para mirarla mejor

— Sí, desde hace años

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

— Porque es mi _sensei,_ tengo diecinueve años, me saca catorce, en cualquier parte sería ilegal

— ¿Y te fijas mucho en lo que dicen los demás olvidando lo que sientes?

Lo miró a los ojos — ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Que si te gusta alguien ¿No piensas en que quieres estar con esa persona en vez de en _el que dirán?_

— Pero... usted... lo juzgarían mal

— Todos me catalogan como un pervertido, no me extrañaría que me lo sigan diciendo... y no me molesta lo que piensen de mí si yo sé quién soy y a quien quiero

— Sensei usted... ¿Le gusto?

— Al parecer... En este mundo de locos si no te arriesgas con lo que quieres, lo pierdes

— Quiero arriesgarme por usted...

Sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, besándola por sobre su máscara, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios, era una sensación deliciosa y electrizante.


	5. feliz Cumpleaños

**Feliz cumpleaños**

 _Te hice una promesa la primera vez que me declaré a ti._

 _Te amaría incondicionalmente.  
Siempre estarías en primer lugar.  
Dormiría cada noche entre tus brazos.  
Te despertaría cada mañana con un beso.  
Dejaría que acaricies mi cabello hasta hacerme dormir.  
Te desearía cada mañana que tengas suerte en el trabajo.  
Te esperaría después de cada misión con tu comida favorita.  
Aguantaría el hecho de que leas tus libros eróticos en la cama.  
Te protegería del daño que nos ha querido hacer el mundo.  
Te creería a ti y solo a ti.  
Jamás revelaría lo que hay bajo la máscara, eso solo lo guardas para mí.  
Tu mano sería la única que tomaría para caminar.  
Seguiría tus pasos, pero siempre avanzaría a tu lado.  
Mi vida ya no es solo mía, es de los dos.  
Me arriesgaría cada amanecer a amarte más y más.  
Tendría paciencia de todas las mujeres que se te declaran, porque siempre me convences de que eres solo mío.  
Los ninken son parte de la familia, porque tú me dejaste entrar a sus vidas.  
Nuestro primer hijo tendría el nombre de tu padre, porque lo admiras.  
El lado derecho de la cama es el tuyo, aunque a veces terminemos durmiendo uno sobre el otro.  
Serás el único hombre con el que haga el amor, porque mi cuerpo te pertenece.  
La foto del equipo siete, irá junto a la del equipo Minato.  
Cumpliré todas tus fantasías eróticas, por más ridículas que sean.  
Cada día serán solo sonrisas.  
Cuando nazca nuestra hija, será la segunda mujer que amarás en tu vida, yo seré la primera.  
Siempre estaré a tu lado.  
Cuando enferme, estarás despierto toda la noche cuidándome.  
Cuando tú enfermes, tendré que usar ese traje de enfermera erótica que tanto te gusta.  
Los días de lluvia me abrazarías con más fuerza, porque sabes que le temo a las tormentas.  
Entrenaremos juntos, quiero que me hagas crecer y ser mejor.  
Solamente me enamoraré de ti.  
Estaremos juntos, por el resto de nuestros días y si alguien nos revive con el EdoTensei, nuestro amor seguirá intacto aún después de la muerte._

 _Cada día nos prometemos cosas, y lo seguiremos haciendo, porque caminamos por el mismo sendero, de la mano, creciendo y conociéndonos, formando una familia, formando una vida juntos._

Acarició su espalda desnuda, apoyó su frente en su cabello color plata y depositó un pequeño beso en su hombro.  
Sintió como comenzaba a despertar.  
Se volteó y la vio a su lado.  
Su cabello rosa desordenado, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban, sus labios rojos de tanto gastarse la noche anterior.  
Le sonrió y se recostó sobre su espalda, estiró sus brazos para rodearla mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor

Le dijo mientras subía a sus labios para darle el primer beso de la mañana.

* * *

 **Hoy, 15 de Septiembre, es el cumpleaños de nuestro Sensei.**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kakashi!**


	6. Ama de casa

**Ama de casa**

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde la hora acordada, como siempre, él era el único que faltaba.  
Caminaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando suspiraba. El muchacho a su lado la miraba inquieto, le desesperaba ver a la kunoichi a punto de un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Y si le pasó algo?

— Sakura-chan — dijo cansado — Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde

— ¡Pero ha tardado más de lo normal! Debíamos partir esa misión hace horas

— No seas exagerada, quizás... lo olvidó

— Iré a buscarlo — dio grandes zancadas entrando nuevamente a Konoha — tú espérame acá

— Como digas-ttebayo

Tocó la puerta de su departamento, no había respuesta.  
De un salto llegó a la ventana, adentro se veía oscuro, al parecer, no estaba allí.  
Se apoyó en ella y se abrió ligeramente.

— Este hombre es un descuidado...

La corrió para adentrarse en el departamento del sensei, no se escuchaba ruido ni había indicios de que Kakashi estuviera ahí.

Caminó con cuidado, recorriendo cada habitación, era un desastre, como si llevara años sin limpiar aquel lugar. Miró con algo de desagrado todas las vasijas amontonadas en la estantería, sucias.  
Ropa en el suelo, los libros repartidos sobre los muebles, la cama desecha.

— Kakashi-sensei es un desastre... — suspiró

— ¿Qué dijiste de mí?

Se volteó avergonzada encontrándose un Kakashi con la mitad del torso desnudo, rodeada su cintura solo por una toalla, su cabello mojado y una máscara cubriendo su rostro.  
El fervor en su rostro aumentó, no tan solo por lo que dijo, si no por tenerlo _así_ frente a ella.

— ¡Sensei! — gritó nerviosa

— ¿Qué haces en mi departamento? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

— La ventana estaba abierta...

— Cierto... pero ¿Qué haces acá?

— Teníamos una misión ¿lo recuerda?

— Claro... a las 5 en punto — miró el reloj junto a él — aún faltan 10 minutos

Sakura lo volvió a mirar — ¿Usted es idiota o no sabe ver la hora? Ya van a dar las 6...

— ¿De verdad? Entonces creo que jamás aprendí a ver la hora en estos relojes... Lo siento, Sakura

Se recostó en la pared y rodó los ojos — ¿Esta es la razón por la que es tan impuntual?

— Eso creo... — la miró de pies a cabeza — ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada viendo como me visto?

Se incorporó nuevamente volviendo sus mejillas a enrojecerse.

— Perdón, esperaré en la sala de estar

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

— Aunque... no me importaría que me vieras desnudo — rio

— ¡Usted es un pervertido!

Soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Sakura volvió a registrar el lugar con la mirada, a ese hombre sí que le hacía falta una mujer en su casa, porque solo no era capaz de ordenar ni siquiera un poco.

— ¿Cómo puede vivir así? — Gritó desde la sala de estar — ¡Este lugar esta asqueroso!

— Creo que me he acostumbrado — le respondió desde su habitación

— ¡Usted necesita con urgencia una mujer para que se preocupe un poco más!

— ¿Quieres ser la afortunada?

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa — ¿Qué cosas dice? No me cabree...

— Son bromas, Sakura

Bufó — Como sea...

No podía presenciar aquel desastre y dejarlo así.  
Entró a la cocina y comenzó a refregar algunos platos, para al menos dejar un poco más decente aquel lugar.  
Entre jabón y espuma no se dio cuenta cuando la cocina estaba reluciente.  
Sonrió satisfecha.

— Quizás la sala de estar también se pueda mejorar...

Veinte minutos después, Kakashi salía de su habitación con su uniforme puesto, listo para su misión.

— Sakura-chan, ya estoy...

Se sorprendió al ver, quizás por primera vez, su departamento como nuevo, irreconocible, hasta olía bien. Pasó su vista por cada rincón, los libros estaban en sus estantes, la ropa se estaba lavando, el suelo... sí, por primera vez veía el suelo. La cocina relucía, los trastes estaban limpios, hasta el baño tenía un buen aspecto.  
Sonrió cuando la vio a ella dormida en el sofá, agotada.

— Creo que sí necesito una mujer como ella en mi vida... No, no necesito a cualquiera, la necesito a ella.


	7. Sacrificios

**Sacrificios**

Ya se había vuelto costumbre encontrarme en esa situación. Estar allí, sentada, sola, mientras veía como todos mis amigos disfrutaban con sus parejas. No era que yo no la tuviera, al contrario, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que empezamos una relación, pero él se sentía _demasiado viejo para cosas de "adolecentes",_ o al menos era una de las excusas baratas que siempre me daba... Una de las tantas.

— _Es el cumpleaños de Sai, Ino organizó una pequeña reunión en un bar cercano. ¿Me acompañas?_

 _Dejó su libro sobre la mesa_ — _Tengo una misión por la mañana, necesito descansar_

— _Sólo será un rato ¿sí?_

— _Realmente quiero descansar, Sakura_

...

— _Naruto hará una reunión en su casa, irá el resto del equipo, incluyendo a Yamato-taichou_

— _Sakura, sabes que esas "reuniones" en casa de Naruto siempre terminan en un desmadre, no me gustan esas cosas_

— _Vamos... no lo sabes porque jamás has ido_

— _Fui hace tres años_

— _Era su cumpleaños número 21 ¡Tenía razones para ser un desmadre!_

— _Ve tú si quieres, te esperaré despierto_

 _..._

— _¡La misión fue todo un éxito!_

— _Me alegra que hayas vuelto_ — _me besó_ — _te extrañé_

— _¡y yo a ti! ¿te parece salimos a celebrar?_

— _Sakura... Ya casi tengo cuarenta años, esas cosas son para adolecentes_

— _Pero aún no los tienes ¡Anda Kakashi! No seas un viejo amargado aún_

— _Pues lo soy hace mucho tiempo y aun así me quieres_

— _Claro que te quiero, pero deberíamos salir aunque sea una vez_

— _Para la otra ¿sí?_

Y así se ha llevado, seis largos meses inventando excusas para no salir. Se había vuelto una maldita y monótona rutina.

— ¿A dónde vas? — me preguntó una noche

Terminaba de arreglar mi cabello frente al espejo, no vivíamos juntos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me quedaba en su departamento o él en el mío.  
Había cambiado mi traje de entrenamiento por algo más apropiado para la ocasión, era el cumpleaños de Hinata y no podía faltar, esta vez, ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle.

— Es el cumpleaños de Hinata-san

— ¿Saldrán a beber?

Me encogí de hombros — eso creo

— ¿Quién va?

Lo miré — ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

Se hizo el desentendido volviendo a tumbarse en el sofá — curiosidad...

— La misma gente de siempre, Ino y Sai, Shikamaru y Temari, por supuesto que Naruto, Chouji y Karui y pues... el resto de los equipos, incluso los sensei

— Vaya... ¿No me lo preguntarás esta vez?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué excusa me inventarás hoy para no asistir?

— No son excusas, Sakura, realmente ese no es mi ambiente, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas

— Entonces no me molestaré en preguntártelo si ya conozco tu respuesta

Se levantó y se paró tras mío — ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

— No estoy actuando de ninguna manera, pero ya me ha fatigado el tema

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Me voltee a mirarlo — Si, ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir

Tomó mi mano — Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa?

Agaché la mirada para evitar hacer contacto con él — ¿Sabes que me pasa, Kakashi? Que esto no está funcionando, en una relación a veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios por ver feliz al otro, siempre he estado contigo, acompañándote en cada momento importante de tu vida, incluso cuando no estábamos juntos, porque siempre he querido ser parte de ti y tus recuerdos, pero no siempre debo ser yo quien se mueva por ti — lo volví a mirar — a veces me gustaría que tú también hicieras cosas por mí — las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas — No te pido tanto Kakashi, solo que de vez en cuando compartas _mis_ momentos...

Soltó mi mano — lo lamento, Sakura... — se volteó para no mirarme — Pero no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no va conmigo...

Caminé hacia la puerta de salida — No te estoy obligando a nada, solo quería que fueras parte de mi — abrí la puerta — ¿No se trata de eso una relación? Ser uno... pero creo que esta vez y como siempre, estoy sola... Nos vemos, Kakashi.

Me apoyé en la puerta una vez que la cerré tras de mí, limpié el rastro de lágrimas antes de que corrieran mi maquillaje.

— _Lo siento Kakashi_ — dije para mí misma — _Pero si no vas a caminar conmigo... Tendré que continuar sola..._

La noche avanzó tranquila, intenté simular mi mejor sonrisa para no despertar preocupación, mientras por dentro estaba quebrada.  
Esa botella de Sake se había vuelto mi mejor compañía durante la velada, sentía algo de celos cuando veía a mis amigos con sus parejas ¿Por qué Kakashi no era así? Sé que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, pero vamos, jamás intentó sacrificar un día por mí... Ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños.

El sake bajaba y la ebriedad subía, mis mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, ya no me importaba nada.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Te has bebido todo eso tu sola? — preguntó Ino sentándose junto a mi

— ¿Algún problema? — dije con molestia

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Otra vez estás molesta por que Kakashi no te acompañó?

— ¡Qué se pudra! — intenté articular con la poca cordura que me quedaba

— ¡Estás borracha!

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— Sakura... entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también estaría frustrada si mi novio no quisiera ser parte de esos tontos detalles en mi vida, pero... vamos, en todas las relaciones hay fallas, no siempre todo es miel sobre hojuelas

— ¡Un día Ino! ¡Un estúpido día le pedía! Y siempre tenía excusas baratas para no acompañarme

— Ya, Sakura, no te pongas borracha por él...

— ¿Por quién? — diablos, conocía esa voz ronca que escuché tras de mi...

Ino se volteó a mirar de quién se trataba — Así que decidiste venir... Lo dejo en tus manos

Se levantó mientras un cuerpo masculino la reemplazaba de su lugar.

— Borracha...

— Idiota...

Ni siquiera lo había visto pero ya sabía de quién se trataba

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cómo que qué quiero? He venido a acompañarte ¿No era así como lo querías?

Bufé con molestia — Claro, después de todo lo que te dije quieres hacer de "buen novio"... No juegues conmigo, Kakashi

Me levanté y salí del bar, sentí como él iba tras de mí. Me apoyé en una de las paredes del recinto, y él... Él se colocó frente a mí, arrinconándome.

— No seas orgullosa, mi flor de cerezo... Si estoy aquí es porque te amo, porque tienes razón y me equivoqué, no le tomé el peso a lo importante que era esto para ti y solo estaba pensando en mí... fui un egoísta

— Kakashi — lo miré mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban

Acercó su rostro al mío — Aunque me pidas hacer la cosa más estúpida por ti, lo haré, como tú has hecho y dejado tanto por mi...

— Te amo, idiota — crucé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para plantar un beso en sus labios

Se separó un poco de mí — Alcohol...

— ¿Qué?

— Sabes a alcohol... — me volvió a besar — me gusta... me gustas...

Sonreí contra sus labios...

— ¿Qué esperas? — tomó mi mano — Vamos adentro a celebrar — sonrió.


	8. Misiones

Creo que esta era la misión más difícil a la que se me había encomendado, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que terminara bien.  
No era la primera vez que me encontraba en esta situación, las veces anteriores fue un desastre, fallé y la carga que llevaba era abrumadora.

Necesitaba encontrarlo, era algo como una _misión de sobrevivencia_ llevada casi al extremo.  
Corrí y corrí hasta que me faltó la respiración, pero el tiempo se acababa y esta vez me había prometido triunfar. Sakura no me perdonaría si fallase una vez más.

Ella me esperaba, ella confiaba en mí y yo no quería defraudarla, no otra vez.

Lo último que recordaba era su voz, débil diciéndome _Confío en ti, Kakashi, sé que esta vez lo lograrás._

Sentía como mi respiración se hacía más débil, mi cuerpo me pedía un descanso, pero no podía concederle tal deseo sin antes encontrarlo.

— _En lo que me he metido_ — pensaba una y mil veces mientras seguía corriendo.

Veía como los enemigos se aventaban hacia mí, esto era peor que cualquier misión anterior, esto era la supervivencia del más hábil, y con mi experiencia sabía que esta vez yo sería el ganador.

Parecían bestias desgarradoras sin alma, no les importaba nada, si no conseguir el objetivo, el mismo que yo buscaba... y lo conseguí, esta vez puse mi alma y corazón en esta misión... y lo conseguí.

Corrí una vez más, esta vez, retornando a mi hogar, donde ella me esperaba.  
Toqué la puerta, agotado, al fin podría descansar...

— ¡Kakashi, por qué tardaste tanto! Sakumo-chan necesita urgente un cambio de pañal — me regañó

— Lo lamento, no sabes lo difícil que es ir al mercado y que sea el último paquete de pañales disponibles, esas madres son unas fieras


	9. Nunca le importó

**Nunca le importó**

Cuando tenía doce años, no le había importado enamorarse de su profesor, después de todo _era un amor platónico._

Cuando cumplió quince, no le importo sonrojarse cuando su sensei le regaló aquellas hermosas rosas que se molestó en llevar hasta la puerta de su casa.

Al llegar a los dieciocho, menos le importó haberle dicho todo lo que sintió cuando era una niña, aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Naruto, bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
Mucho menos le importó después sentir el rostro de Kakashi tan cerca, a punto de besarla, si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por Gai-sensei.

Nunca le había importado lo que pensaran los demás, ella simplemente _sentía,_ ella solo escuchaba a su corazón.

Dos meses después de su confesión Kakashi se había animado en invitarla a salir, no le importo que la vieran salir de ese restaurant del brazo de él, tampoco le importo cuando se le quedaron mirando ese grupo de señoras mientras ella se paraba en la punta de sus pies para besarlo.

Él siempre lleno de prejuicios y dudas, y ella tan libre y confiada.

Ya llevaba veinticinco años de vida, y no le importaba caminar de la mano del hombre que estuvo enamorada toda una vida, no le importaba compartir la cama cada noche con él, mucho menos despertarlo en la mañana. No le importaba abrir la puerta para despedirlo cuando se iba a una misión, mucho menos cuando escuchaba tras la puerta _"él le saca catorce años"._ A ella no le importaba nada, solo le importaba él, todo era por y para él.

Ahora mucho menos le importaba que la vieran caminando por el centro de Konoha mientras acariciaba su vientre con un embarazo avanzado, mientras él, aún nervioso la abrazaba sobre los hombros.

— Kakashi — lo miró

— ¿Hm?

— No me importa lo que piensen los demás sobre nosotros

— Lo sé, siempre he sabido eso

No le importó como la miraban con desaire mientras ella besaba llena de amor al hombre de su vida.


	10. Infiel

**Infiel**

Le sorprendió, y nunca se esperó, llegar a la entrada de su casa y encontrar todas sus cosas fuera de ella... Maletas con su ropa, sus fotografías, incluso aquel cuadro horrible que a ella nunca le gustó.  
Miró con extrañeza _¿Qué le pasó ahora a esa mujer?  
_ Suspiró un par de veces mientras buscaba la llave, intentó introducirla en la cerradura pero... sorpresa... ella la había cambiado.  
Miró hacia el cielo resignado, como pidiendo una explicación.  
Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

— ¡Vete! — escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta

Apoyó su frente en ella

— Sakura... ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¡No! — Comenzó a llorar — ¡No quiero volverte a ver!

Una vez más miró al cielo, no entendía a esa mujer, no entendía su actitud, no tenía idea que había hecho ahora para que, literalmente, lo dejara en la calle.

— ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa ahora? — suspiró

— ¡No te hagas el idiota Kakashi, sabes bien lo que hiciste!

— Sakura... si no me explicas no entiendo ¿me dejas entrar?

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero verte!

— ¿Entonces puedes explicarme qué diablos hice ahora?

— ¡Me fuiste infiel! — sollozó aún más fuerte

Retrocedió un par de pasos ante la afirmación de la Kunoichi.  
¿Él infiel? ¿En qué mundo vivía esa mujer? Jamás se perdonaría si la lastimara, después de 5 años de relación jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza otra mujer que no fuera ella. La amaba, con todas sus fuerzas, amaba todo el sacrificio que había hecho porque estuvieran juntos, todo lo que había arriesgado y todo lo que había ganado desde que se animó a dejar sus miedos atrás y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Amaba a Sakura, pero últimamente sus inseguridades lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

— Amor... — intentó calmarse — ¿Realmente crees que yo te sería infiel?

— ¿Entonces porque demonios tu camiseta tenía perfume de mujer que no era el mío?

— Que se yo Sakura, sabes que soy distraído quizás fue cuando Tsunade practicó conmigo aromaterapia — se encogió de hombros

— ¡No me mientas Kakashi!

Ya estaba colmando su paciencia, si no fuera porque su mujer tenía una fuerza sobrenatural que era capaz de enviarlo al hospital con un solo golpe, habría derribado la puerta para acabar todo ese problema.

— ¿Crees que me fijaría en otra mujer después de todo lo que nos costó estar juntos? — suspiró y se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta — Te conozco desde los 12 años, Sakura, y jamás me has visto con otra mujer que no sea contigo, sabes todo de mí, me conoces hasta más que yo mismo, y el amor que te profeso no lo dañaría, no soy tan idiota como crees, jamás te lastimaría... Cariño... tú eres mi familia...

Sintió un par de sollozos acercándose, acompañados del sonido de sus pisadas sobre la madera. Abrió sutilmente la puerta, dejando ver a una Sakura con los ojos hinchados, la piel pálida y unos cuantos kilos extras sobre ella.

Empujó aún más la puerta para verla completamente, se bajó la máscara y le sonrió de lado.

— Eres una boba — se acercó a ella acariciando su vientre abultado — No te hagas ideas falsas que le haces daño al bebé con tus inseguridades

— Lo siento, son las hormonas...

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peliplateado mientras dejaba que él acariciara su cabello.


	11. excusas

Excusas

Terminaba de revisar un chequeo de uno de sus pacientes. Estaba agotada, aquella semana en el hospital había sido ardua y sin descanso... ¿Por qué a todos se les ocurría lastimarse o enfermarse a la vez? Había días en que no llegaba un paciente por horas... Lamentablemente los últimos no eran de aquellos. Cada cinco segundos alguien nuevo llegaba quejándose de algo, ya estaba fatigada, necesitaba sentarse, los pies le estaban matando.  
Amaba su trabajo, amaba ser la directora del hospital de Konoha, amaba ser útil y ayudar a quién la necesitara, pero su energía también tenía límites.

— Sakura-san — Entró Shizune a su oficina — una vez revisado este informe ya puede ir a descansar, yo me encargaré del resto

— ¿Estás segura?

— Las bolsas bajo tus ojos me dicen que necesitas un descanso, además ya quedan pocos pacientes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

Suspiró — gracias

Recibió el último informe antes de volver a su casa y dormir como no lo había hecho en días.  
Suspiró agotada mientras refregaba sus ojos con su mano, bostezó por última vez antes de comenzar a leer.  
No llevaba ni siquiera una hoja cuando tocaron la puerta con desesperación.

— Adelante — dijo cansada

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando entrar a un peliplateado quejándose y afirmando su hombro.

Rio ante el rostro exagerado de su ex sensei.

— ¿Qué le paso ahora, Hokage-sama?

— Creo que me disloqué el hombro — dijo con sufrimiento

Se levantó de su silla y se sentó sobre su escritorio, mirándolo divertida.

— Es la tercera vez en un mes... ¿No cree que es suficiente?

— Soy delicado

— Si lo noté, ayer ¿Qué fue? — Sonrió — ¡Oh, cierto! El tobillo... hace dos días la rodilla, una semana atrás el hombro nuevamente, el día anterior vino por un dolor de estómago... ya estoy comenzando a creer que son solo excusas para venir a verme

— No te burles, Sakura-chan, esto es grave

— O son excusas o realmente se está poniendo viejo

— Ninguna de las dos, por favor ¡atiéndeme antes que muera!

Rodó los ojos mientras sonreía y le señaló una silla frente a él para que se sentara.

— Mi turno terminó hace una hora, no debería estar haciendo esto

— Soy el Hokage — sonrió bajo la máscara — puedo tener lo que quiera

— ¿Incluso un hombro más dislocado aún si no se deja de payasadas? — dijo ejerciendo presión en su brazo

— A veces eres escalofriante...

El procedimiento ya lo conocía, durante el último mes Kakashi se había aparecido muy seguido por el hospital, específicamente buscando a su _médico personal_.  
¿Cómo era posible que el hombre más fuerte y astuto de Konoha se estuviera volviendo tan débil?  
Y eso no era lo peor que pensaba la gente, lo peor era lo que sabía Sakura... cada vez que revisaba a su ex sensei, milagrosamente no tenía nada... excusas baratas para aparecerse en su oficina.

Comenzó revisando su hombro... como lo supuso... nada.  
Rodó los ojos ante la supuesta sorpresa, esta vez no se la dejaría tan fácil.

— Oh diablos Kakashi, esto es peor de lo que pensaba

— ¿Qué me pasa? — dijo asustado

— ¿Cómo fue que te dislocaste?

— Entrenando — dijo con seguridad

— Me temo que esta vez no tienes arreglo

— ¿Qué? — tragó saliva con pesar

— Tendremos que amputarte el brazo... — dijo seria

El rostro de Kakashi se puso pálido en un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos.

— Esto es una broma... — se levantó de su lugar para quedar frente a Sakura

— ¿Cómo va a ser una broma? Acabo de revisarlo, debió ser un arduo entrenamiento para tener los huesos así de lastimados

— ¡Pero si no he entrenado nada! — Se cubrió la boca de sorpresa ante su declaración

— ¿O sea que me mintió? — se cruzó de brazos

Suspiró — Si...

Comenzó a reír — Pues yo también le mentí, su brazo no tiene nada... ¿Ahora me responderá el _por qué_ inventa dolores y enfermedades para aparecerse por aquí?

— Eres cruel... astutamente cruel...

— ¡Responda!

— ¡Para verte! — le gritó en el rostro, cubriéndose una vez más la boca por no medir sus palabras antes de decirlas.


	12. Paternidad

Paternidad

— ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? — preguntó impaciente desde la sala de estar

— ¡No! — gritaron dos voces desde la otra habitación

Suspiró agotado... Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado. ¿Horas? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? No... Solo quince minutos... pero para Kakashi se habían convertido en una eternidad...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda una mujer en arreglarse?

El pequeño a su lado se encogió de hombros

— Ni idea... Si es mi mamá... años

— Pero valen la pena los resultados ¿no? — sonrió con picardía

— Doy las gracias de tener los ojos cerrados para no ver esa cara de idiota que pones cada vez que hablas así de mamá

— No seas exagerado, Sakumo

— No estoy exagerando... viejo eres un pervertido

— Tienes doce años ¿qué sabes tú de eso?

— Mucho más que tú cuando tenías mi edad...

— Estas generaciones salen cada vez más adelantadas

Escuchó como se abría la puerta de donde, supuestamente estaba Sakura.

— ¡Ya pueden abrir los ojos! — dijo emocionada

Ambos peliplateados abrieron los ojos, para encontrar frente a ellos a una pequeña niña, de cabello rosa y ojos color jade, idéntica a su madre, vestida con su primer traje de entrenamiento.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — dijo con alegría

— ¡Vaya Kotomi, luces increíble! — dijo Sakumo

— ¡Oniichan! — Respondió feliz — ¿Papá? ¿No me dirás nada?

Kakashi se había quedado petrificado viendo a su pequeña niña con su traje de entrenamiento, lista para comenzar su primer día en la academia.  
Las palabras le faltaron.  
Una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo mientras una sonrisa boba se plasmaba en su cara.


	13. Él

Él

— ¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas así? Me tienes con los nervios de punta...

No le respondió, ni siquiera le puso atención, su mente estaba como ida.

Llevaba casi toda la mañana dando vueltas por su oficina, de un lugar a otro. Se afirmaba la barbilla con su mano izquierda, algo le inquietaba, ella lo conocía a la perfección.  
De vez en cuando lanzaba un suspiro cansado, se detenía, y luego retomaba su camino.

— ¡Kakashi! — le regañó

— ¡Qué! — respondió asustado

— ¡¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa?!

— No me pasa nada... — respondió casi en un susurro

— ¿Entonces puedes poner tu trasero en esa silla y continuar con tu trabajo?

— ¡No!

— Pareces un niñato... — suspiró

Se paró frente a él y tomó su mano, acarició su rostro mientras su mirada expresaba preocupación.

— Cariño...

Posó su mano sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos, bajó suavemente su máscara para dejar ver su rostro, torció un poco sus labios y la besó dulcemente.

— Te amo...

— Yo también te amo Kakashi, pero llevas varios días actuando así, cada vez que entras a la oficina es como si algo te inquietara y no dejas de moverte ¡Ni siquiera has hecho el papeleo de la semana pasada!

— Pero en casa te recompenso ¿No es así? — la tomó de la cintura

Un leve rubor se formó en las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

— No estamos hablando de eso — se separó suavemente de él — Es aquí en la torre Hokage que actúas diferente ¿Pasó algo?

Sakura tenía una leve idea de lo que sucedía, Kakashi nunca actuaba extraño, él en sí era extraño, pero nunca le había preocupado... hasta ahora que lo sentía diferente.

— Es él... — se limitó a decir

— _¿Él?_ — lo miró extrañada — ¿De quién hablas?

La puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió bruscamente, ambos miraron en esa dirección para ver de quién se trataba.  
Una silueta oscura se dejó apreciar... Ahora confirmaba lo que había estado sospechando desde hace días... Sí... era _él..._ Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha.

— Sasuke-kun — dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz

El agarre en su cintura se hizo más pronunciado.

— He terminado mi viaje de redención, creo que la oscuridad de mi corazón se ha emancipado en su mayoría... He vuelto aquí a recuperar lo que es mío — miró a Sakura

En un impulso, Kakashi se colocó frente a ella.

— Bienvenido, Sasuke, me alegra tenerte de vuelta en Konoha... Creo que antes de exigir cosas debemos hacer los papeleos para considerarte un ninja de aquí y no un desertor

— Eso es lo menos importante... Sakura — se acercó a ella pero Kakashi se adelantó aún más — Sé que te lastimé en el pasado, pero mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido a ti, tu apaciguaste la oscuridad en mi... Quiero corresponder a tus sentimientos, y que tu correspondas a los míos

— Yo... — intentó hablar pero el peliplateado la interrumpió

— Creo que ya es tarde para eso — sonrió forzadamente — Sakura ya es una mujer grande y sus sentimientos han cambiado, ella tomará sus propias decisiones

— Escucha tus palabras, Hatake — se interpuso ante él para quedar frente al Uchiha — yo tomaré mis propias decisiones... Sasuke-kun

Estiró su mano para estrechar la del poseedor del sharingan y el rinnegan.

El pelinegro sonrió de costado.

— Sakura... — Kakashi abrió los ojos como plato ante la reacción de _su novia._

¿Será que después de tanto tiempo ella nunca dejó de amar a Sasuke?  
¿Y si siempre lo utilizó a él para olvidarlo?  
¿Y si la pelirrosa fingió un año de relación para no sentirse sola?

No... Sakura no era así... _Su_ Sakura era sincera, fuerte, fiel...

Se acercó a Sasuke estrechándolo en un abrazo que le fue correspondido...  
Kakashi suspiró rendido, y giró su rostro para evitar ver aquella escena.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Uchiha! — sonrió

— Desde aquella misión, hace unos meses

— ¿Eh? — dijo Kakashi confundido y a la vez asustado — ¿Ya se habían encontrado antes?

— ¿Recuerdas aquella misión a la que me enviaste al país del Rayo y te dije que me encontré con un viejo amigo? Pues... aquí está

— Entonces... ustedes...

El pelinegro sonrió — Si, somos amigos... Sakura ya me contó _todo_

— Supe hace un par de semanas que Sasuke-kun volvería a Konoha — se acercó la pelirrosa a su amado — ¿Esa es la razón de que actuaste tan extraño estos días? ¿Creías que si volvía él yo te dejaría? ¿No confías en mí?

El decimoquinto suspiro del día, esta vez, era de alivio — Perdón... no sé... no sé qué me pasó

Sakura se acercó a Kakashi y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

— No me alejaría nunca de ti

— ¿Me puedo retirar o debo presenciar esta escena?

Sakura le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina.  
Kakashi no borró esa boba sonrisa en todo el día.

(...)

Ya terminando los papeles de Sasuke...

— ¿De verdad creíste que volvería para quitarte a tu _novia?_

— Ella siempre te ha amado

— No, ella me amó cuando niños... Ella te ama a ti

— ¿Te lo dijo?

— No es necesario que me lo diga, si es algo evidente

— Has cambiado... Sasuke

— Tu también, sensei

— Ella me cambió

— Ella siempre lo hace...


	14. Pasado

Pasado

Despertó confundido en medio del bosque ¿Se había desmayado? Ni él recordaba bien lo que pasó. Una fuerte luz de un Justu enemigo lo había cegado, y luego... allí estaba, solo.  
Se levantó con torpeza, buscando algún lugar conocido, o alguien que lo ampare. Sentía náuseas, el cuerpo le dolía ¿Qué clase de ataque había recibido? Y ¿Dónde estaban sus compañeros de equipo?

— ¡Boruto! ¡Mizuki! — gritó sin recibir respuesta

Avanzando unos metros se encontró en la entrada de Konoha. _Qué alivio_ pensó, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Hatake Sakumo estaba en medio de la segunda prueba para convertirse en _Chünin_ cuando despertó en un lugar completamente diferente.

Cruzó las puertas de Konoha, no había nadie que vigilara, le pareció extraño, quizás estaban todos de expectantes en el examen.

— ¡Sensei!

Una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos. Se volteó para ver de quien se trataba, y allí la vio. ¿Cómo no reconocer ese lacio cabello rosa y esos grandes ojos color jade?

— Ma-má — dijo en un susurro

La kunoichi se volteó al escuchar esa suave voz. Lo miró fijamente, logrando que el muchacho de cabello color plata se pusiera nervioso

— ¿Eres de aquí? — le preguntó la joven acercándose

— N-no — se alejó unos pasos de ella — Estoy buscando a mis compañeros

— Te me haces cara conocida — Lo examinó de pies a cabeza — ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

No podía decirle la verdad, menos a esa joven Sakura, si metía la pata, quizás ella se asuste y él probablemente nunca nacería. Comenzó a sudar frío, su padre tenía razón cuando le decía que ella siempre tuvo una mirada intimidante.  
Se sentía en aprietos...

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Escuchó a sus espaldas

— ¡Sensei! — Regañó — lo he buscado toda la tarde

— _Gomen_ — Sonrió bajo la máscara

— Nada de disculpas, prometió que hoy me entrenaría

Kakashi rascaba su cabeza nervioso, hasta que se fijó que frente a él, había alguien más, que lo miraba... con rechazo

— ¿Tu nuevo novio? — Le preguntó a la kunoichi

— ¡Sensei _baka_! — gritó aún más molesta

Comenzó a reír — Sakura-chan, no lo tomes todo tan a pecho — volvió a mirar al muchacho — ¿Tú quién eres?

— ¡Que te importa, viejo pervertido!

Gritó en su cara para echarse a correr lejos de allí.  
Cuando ya los perdió de vista, se echó a descansar en la orilla del río.

— Maldito papá ¿Cómo pudo acosar a mi mamá de tan pequeña? Ellos me dijeron que llevaban juntos muchos años — comenzó a arrancar la grada molesto — ¡Es una niña! Tonto viejo pervertido

Si había algo que molestaba a Sakumo y lo ponía de mal humor, era su papá.  
Kakashi se había convertido en Hokage cuando él apenas era un bebé, nunca pasaba tiempo en casa, nunca habían pasado un día completo juntos. Su madre le había dicho que lo entendiera, que para Kakashi, él era lo más importante en su vida, y por eso siempre estaba ocupado, para protegerlo, pero a Sakumo no le bastaba con eso.

Se recostó en el pasto mirando las nubes... Todo era tan diferente pero a la vez tan conocido, Konoha no era igual en su tiempo.  
Suspiró profundo...

— ¿Y ahora como volveré a mi casa?

— Disculpa — volvió a escuchar esa dulce voz — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se incorporó el suelo mientras la pequeña Sakura se sentaba a su lado.

— Lamento, las ocurrencias de mi sensei, es un pesado — sonrió

— Se nota... ¿Cómo puedes pasar tiempo con él? Yo no lo soporto

— ¿Lo conoces? — dijo sorprendida

— ¡No! — Agitó las manos — digo... si lo conociera, no lo soportaría

Sonrió — Kakashi-sensei puede ser muy fastidioso, pero siempre se está preocupando por mí, y por todos

La miró con sorpresa — ¿Lo quieres?

— ¡EH! — Se sonrojó — ¡n-no! es decir... lo estimo por ser mi sensei, porque siempre me está cuidando, me hace compañía, se preocupa por mí, es muy caballero y...

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba _hablando de más._

— Creo que no debí contarte eso — sonrió

— No te preocupes — le devolvió la sonrisa — Mi mamá me enseñó que cuando tenías sentimientos por alguien, no debes ocultarlo, no debe importarte ni la distancia, ni el tiempo... ni la edad

— Tu mamá es una mujer muy sabia... Creo que algún día... algún día se lo diré

— ¿No te da miedo lo que vayan a pensar?

— Como acabas de decirme... El amor lo supera todo ¿no?

La joven tiñó sus mejillas del mismo color que su cabello.

— ¿Y tu papá?

Sakumo agachó la mirada

— Él nunca está en casa, no entiendo como mi mamá puede quererlo a pesar de que él nos ignora

— ¿Los ignora? ¿Él que hace?

— Es el Hok... — No podía volver a meter la pata — Él es... Como el dueño de una aldea

— ¿Cómo nuestro Hokage?

— Algo así, pero más grande

— Vaya... me imagino entonces lo ocupado que debe estar — sonrió — pero no te preocupes, si él lo hace, es porque te quiere

— ¿Por qué me quiere? Claro que no... Él nunca tiene tiempo para mí

— Tu padre no solo se preocupa por su familia, tiene que preocuparse por las miles más que habitan la aldea, tiene que velar por el bien de todos y traer la paz, él lo hace para protegerte

— Mi madre me dijo lo mismo...

— Me imagino lo frustrante que debe ser pero... ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo se siente él de no poder pasar tiempo con su familia?

Sakumo suspiró con pesadez, la verdad es que nunca había pensado eso. Kakashi nunca estaba en casa, trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, de vez en cuando Sakura le llevaba su almuerzo, pero no podía permanecer más de 10 minutos en la oficina porque él debía seguir trabajando. Viajaba constantemente a otras aldeas para establecer lazos, pero nunca podía ser acompañado de su familia por protección... Realmente estaba solo.

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron, él siempre le había reclamado tanto a su padre, sin pensar en lo dolido que él también se debía sentir por no poder cumplir con su hijo.

— Sakura... gracias

— No es nada — sonrió

— ¡Aquí estabas, pequeña flor de cerezo! — Se escuchó la voz del jounin a sus espaldas

— ¡Te dije que no me llames así! — dijo con molestia — Ya me debo ir ¡te veo luego!

Sonrió dulcemente y se levantó para correr en dirección a su sensei.

Sakumo volvió a recostarse en la grada, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

— Papá... gracias por siempre cuidar a mamá... Mamá... gracias por querer tanto a papá...

Sintió como nuevamente una luz cegadora se apoderaba del lugar.  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a dos personas ya conocidas tratando de despertarlo.

— ¡Sakumo, Sakumo reacciona!

— ¿Bo-Boruto? — dijo confundido

— ¡Al fin despiertas!

— Entonces ¿Fue un sueño?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

— Nada, nada — sonrió.

Esa noche, al final de la prueba, Sakumo volvió a casa con sentimientos encontrados.

— ¡Ya llegué!

— Hijo — Sakura se acercó a él — ¿Cómo estuvo la prueba? ¿Les diste una paliza?

Sonrió — Claro que sí ¿Y papá?

— Ya sabes donde esta... — agachó la mirada — con esto de los exámenes está más ocupado de lo normal

Agachó la mirada con algo de angustia, pero a la vez con tranquilidad

— No importa, mamá... Él lo hace porque nos quiere ¿no?

Sakura lo miró confundido

— S-si... Tu padre trabaja duramente porque quiere que la aldea sea un buen lugar para que vivas, hijo

— Estoy feliz por él — sonrió

Confundida, dejó que Sakumo la rodeara con sus brazos, mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente...

(...)

— ¿Quién era ese niño? — preguntó caminando a su lado

— No tengo la menor idea, pero algo en él me daba un sentimiento de calidez familiar — sonrió

— ¿También lo sentiste?

— ¿Eh?

— Ese muchachito me recordó... — suspiró — Olvídalo

— Si... Ni siquiera me dijo cuál era su nombre

— Sakumo

— ¿Qué?

— Tenía cara de... Sakumo — se encogió de hombros — _Era igual a ti... Padre_ — pensó.


	15. Anbu

Anbu

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que él se marchó? ¿6 meses? ¿8 quizás? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días se había desvelado esperando por su regreso…

La esperanza no la había perdido nunca, él le había prometido volver a su lado.

 __ ¿por cuánto tiempo te irás?_

 __ no lo sé… Esta misión se ha vuelton algo… Compleja_

 __ Kakashi _ tomó su rostro mientras las lágrimas desbordaban de sus orbes de jade _ ¿volverás a mí?_

 _Su silencio respondía por sí solo… Había esquivado su mirada, eso la inquietó aún más._

 __ no puedo prometertelo… Conoces perfectamente las condiciones de ser Anbu_

 _Apretó los ojos forzando a que sus lágrimas cayeran con fuerza_

 __ ¡Entonces déjalo!_

 __ ¿qué dices?_

 __ ¡olvídate de sere Anbu, Kakashi! _ se aferró a él _ si te pierdo yo… Yo… Moriría sin ti_

 _Acarició débilmente su cabello color rosa, como si quemara_

 __ ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos, Sakura?_

 _Lo miró confundida _ tres años, en unos meses seran cuatro_

 __ ¿y hace cuánto es que yo me volví Anbu?_

 _Esquivó la mirada y respondió en un hilo de voz _ seis…_

 __ comenzamos juntos de esta manera… Sabías a lo que nos enfrentamos… Tarde o temprano puede que yo no vuelva a cruzar las puertas de la aldea_

 __ ¡déjalo Kakashi! _ volvió a llorar con fuerza _ Nunca te exigo nada, pero porfavor… Olvídate de esto, no quiero que llegue el día en el que me digan que te has ido de mi lado_

 __ somos Shinobis, cariño…_

 __ si el ser Shinobi implica entregarle a la muerte al hombre que amo… Entonces me iré de la aldea_

 _Se agachó para quedar a su altura y limpió suavemente el recorrido de lágrimas mientras le regalaba una forzada sonrisa._

 __ Ya te volviste loca, Haruno…_

 _Lo miró con la vista nublada, a la vez que apoyaba su frente con la de él._

 __ prométeme que volverás…_

 __ Sakura…_

 __ ¡prométemelo! Aunque sea una mentira…_

 _Se separó de ella para darle la espalda._

 __ no te mentiría con algo así…_

 _Suspiró agotada, sabía como era la vida de un Shinobi, no podía oponerse a sus leyes, sabía que los sentimientos solo eran un estorbo… Pero aún así lo amaba, con todas sus fuerzas, y ninguna ley le impediría proteger al hombre que la había enamorado._

 _Se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, ya se había agotado el tiempo de despedidas… Kakashi tenía que partir._

 _Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda._

 __ volverté a ti _ susurró en su oído_

 _Se aferró fuertemente a sus brazos mientras lloró por última vez esa noche… Sabía que solo eran palabras, pero quería convencerse de que eran reales…_

Y así se la pasó, noche tras noche frente a la entrada, esperando a que el peliplateado cruzars el umbral de la puerta para correr a sus brazos… Noches interminables de angustia y dolor.

Despertó por la mañana luego de dormirse una vez más en el sofá. Miró el calendario.

14 de febrero, se cumplían nueve meses desde que él partió.

¿qué más daba esa tonta fecha? A ella lo único que le interesaba era que su Kakashi regresara sano y salvo.

Alistó sus cosas para ir a la tienda, necesitaba comprar algunos víveres… Ignoró a cada una de las parejas enamoradas que se cruzaban en su camino.

_ ¡Sakura! _ gritaron a sus espaldas

Se volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

_ Ino, Sai _ sonrió al ver el gran ramo de rosas que cargaba la rubia _ ¿celebrando San Valentín?

_ No necesitamos de un día especial para decirnos cuánto nos queremos _ sonrió Sai

Sakura agachó la mirada, ocultando una sonrisa llena de dolor.

_ ¿cómo te encuentras? _ se acercó Ino tomándola por los hombros

_ ¡de maravillas! ¿por qué iría algo mal?

_ ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, deberías asumir que Kakashi ya no…

_ No _ interrumpió mientras unas débiles lágrimas brotaban _ hasta que no me lo confirmen seguiré esperándolo… Ahora si me disculpan…

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su departamento. Dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar hasta dormirse en el sofá.

El sonido de la puerta la despertó. Miró el reloj. Marcaba las 9 de la noche. Habían dormidon durante todo el día.

_ Tsunade-sama _ dijo al tiempo en el que abría la puerta y dejaba que la Hokage entrara _ ¿pasó algo en el hospital?

_ Sakura _ la miró con seriedad _ toma asiento

Confundida, hizo caso a su maestra.

_ me está asustando ¿que es lo que pasa?

Suspiró _ hace unas horas llegó un ave con un pergamino _ hizo una pausa _ sobre la misión en la que estaba Kakashi

Su respiración se volvió lenta y su pulso se aceleró.

_ entonces ¿ya acabó? ¿todo salió bien? ¿¡él ya viene!? ¡lo sabía! Yo…

_ ¡Sakura! _ alzó la voz _ no hubo… No hubo sobrevivientes, enviaremos a un equipo de rescate a analizar el terreno...

Las palabras de Tsunade se colaron en ella como miles de agujas que le perforaban el corazón… Toda gota de esperanza que quedaba en ella se había evaporado… En cierta parte, se esperaba una noticia así, pero no quería ni podía afrontarlo… Kakashi se había ido, él nop cumplio su promesa.

En un estado de shock se quedó durante la siguiente hora, Tsunade la contuvo el mayor tiempo que pudo, pero debía partir para informar las pérdidas a las otras familias.

Sentada en el sofá que la albergló durante esos largos meses se quedó, mirando hacia la nada, con el corazón hecho trizas, y las lágrimas inhundaban su rostro. Ese día Sakura sintió que había muerto, pero no fisicamente. El dolor que se siente el perder a la persona que amas… No se puede describir.

Dos semanas habían pasado, no tenía fuerzas para comer, ni para salir, mucho menos para levantarse de aquel sillón. Lloraba por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente, sus amigos querían apoyarla, pero ella se había cerrado por completo.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento volvió a dormirse. El sonido de la puerta la trajo de vuelta al mundo. Miró la hora, era median noche.

Suspiró con dolor mientras la puerta seguía sonando. No tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para levantarse, pero el sonido insistente le estaba dando jaqueca.

De mala gana arrastró los pies hasta la entrada. Sus ojos inchados, su piel más pálida que de costumbre, su estado era deplorable.

Abrió la puerta en un quejido ahogado, y como si hubiera visto un fantasma se quedó paralizada.

Su ropa magullada, su máscara trizada en miles de partes, su cabello desordenado y sucio, heridas graves por todo su cuerpo, la máscara razgada por la mitad, su sharingan había llegado a su límite, su fuerza vital era casi nula, y un ramo de flores de cerezo en su mano izquierda.

_ Creo que tardé un poco _ dijo a duras penas _ feliz san Valentín con… _ miró el reloj tras ella _ dos semanas y cinco minutos de atraso

Su Kakashi, su amado Kakashi estaba allí, frente a ella, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, pero había vuelto, su ex-sensei había cumplido su promesa.

Se echó a llorar como cuando él partió, como cuando se cumplió el primer mes sin él, como cuando estuvo de cumpleaños y él no regresaba, como cuando estuvieron de aniversario y se vio sola en aquella habitación, como cuando le dijeron que él ya no estaba.

Se aferró a él para sentir que no era un sueño. Tomó su rostro y lo miró confundida.

_ me dijeron que habías… Muerto

Acarició su cabello con dulzura _ te prometí que volvería, y aquí estoy

_ dime que esto no es un sueño

_ Sakura _ besó su frente _ aquí estoy

Volvió a sollozar con angustia, aferrándose a su traje destruído

_ lo siento _ limpió sus lágrimas mientras lo ayudaba a entrar _ primero curaré tus heridas

Lo recostó en el sofá que la acompañó durante sus eternas noches de soledad. Segundos después él perdió la conciencia.

Despertó tres días más tarde en el hospital de Konoha. Estaba confundido, una luz blanca lo encegó por unos instantes, perpo logró distinguir una cabellera rosa durmiendo a su lado, aferrada a su mano como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sonrió y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía acarició su mejilla.

El suave roce despertó a la pelirrosa.

Lo miró confundida al principio, pero luego cambió esa mirada a preocupación.

_ Kakashi… _ susurró

_ mi misión había terminado dos días antes del ataque _ comenzó a decir con la mirada perdida _venía de regreso a la aldea cuando escuché la explosión. Regresé a ver la situación pero ya era tarde… No había nada más que hacer… Yo… si me hubiera quedado más días…

La kunoichi acercó su mano al rostro de Kakashi y lo acarició.

_ no estarías aquí para contarlo… Gracias pergamino que enviaste el equipo de rescate logró salvar a un grupo de shinobis heridos… Si te hubieras quedado nadie conocería de la situación y las pérdidas serían mayores

Apoyó su mano sobre la de Sakura y cerró los ojos.

_ quería volver a ti

_ y aquí estas _ derramó unas suaves lágrimas _ estás aqui conmigo

_ perdón por preocuparte yo… Dejaré mi puesto en Anbu por la tarde no quiero que sufras más por mi…

_ No, Kakashi… No lo dejes

La miró confundido _ pero si tu…

_ sé lo que dije, pero gracias a ti lograron salvarse algunos compañeros, gracias a tu pergamino se envió a un grupo para rescatarlos… Si no fuera por ti, la misión hubiese fracasado. Ellos te necesitan más de lo que yo a ti

_ Sakura yo..

Sonrió con sus ojos inhundados _ solo prométeme que cada vez volverás a mi

_ te lo prometo. Eres el lugar al cual siempre debo regresar _ sonnrió


	16. noche de bodas

Noche de bodas

Normalmente, una mujer tarda en arreglarse al rededor de una hora, pero si se trata de una boda, un día no era /Había perdido la cuenta, de cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándola tras esa puerta. Sí, era exagerado decir que llevaba emuna eternidad /emallí, pero fácilmente habían pasado cinco horas desde que Sakura había entrado a esa habitación.

— ¿Te queda mucho? — dijo cansado

— !Te dije que no me presiones!

— Cariño, llevas casi toda la mañana allí, dentro de una hora comienza la recepción de la boda

— !Aún necesito tiempo!

Suspiró agobiado — Saku, sal ya, no puedo creer que tardes tanto en ponerte un vestido

— No trata solo de un vestido, Kakashi — lo regañó — el maquillaje y el peinado son tan importantes como mi traje

— Pero si ayer te veías increíble en el ensayo de la boda

— Sí, pero estoy segura que subí un par de kilos de la noche a la mañana porque me queda horrible

— Estas loca, Haruno

— Blanco... !blanco! — comenzó a decir para sí misma — !Odio como se ve en mí el color blanco!

— Ino te está esperando abajo

— Pues dile que siga esperando, no saldré de aquí hasta que esté lista

— Ya debo partir a la ceremonia, pensé que llegaríamos juntos

Apoyó la frente en la puerta mientras seguía quejándose por la tardanza de Sakura.

— Te doy cinco minutos más, si no estás lista entraré a la fuerza y te sacaré de allí

— !No puedes hacer eso! Trae mala suerte a la boda

Soltó una carcajada mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta, entrando a la habitación y viendo a una afligida pelirrosa arreglando su cabello.

— Ni siquiera eres tú la novia — rió

Se encogió de hombros — Pero estoy tan nerviosa como si fuera mi propia boda

— Hace un rato estuve con Hinata, está más tranquila que tú

— Hinata siempre ha sido una mujer tranquila, yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, creo que colapsaré en medio de la ceremonia

Se acercó por la espalda, ayudándola a arreglar su cabello.

— ¿Está bien así? — le sonrió

— Sí, gracias — aplicó un poco de labial y se miró por última vez al espejo — vamos, si me quedo cinco minutos más aquí, encontraré algún error y tendré que volver a comenzar

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él. La tomó suavemente por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su cuello.

— ¿Me darás mi noche de bodas?

Rió — No es la nuestra

— Pensé que se hacía en cada boda a la que ibamos

— Mira los resultados de la última boda a la que asistimos por hacerte caso

Tomó la mano de Kakashi y la acercó a su pequeño pero abultado vientre, acariciándolo suavemente.

— Creo que la pasamos mejor que Shikamaru — se inclinó levemente para besar su barriga

Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.  
Levantó al peliplateado por la barbilla y lo besó dulcemente, para luego levantar su máscara y volver a esconder el rostro que tanto. Enredó su mano con la de él, mientras con uno de sus dedos acariciaba tiernamente la sortija de compromiso que tenía en su dedo. 

* * *

**Lamento mucho no publicar tan seguido como quisiera, pero quienes siguen también mi historia "mansión Uchiha" dije que no tengo notebook, y es bastante incómodo escribir desde el ipad :(**

 **dentro de dos semanas (19 de marzo) estaré de cumpleaños :D y allí tendré alfin mi notebook, así que podré escribir seguido, espero me perdonen :(**


	17. memorias

Memorias

El aroma de su piel le traía cierta nostalgia que no podía similar. Ningún recuerdo venía a su mente cuando lo tenía frente a ella, pero lo conocía de eso estaba segura.

— ¿Como ha evolucionado? — preguntó una vez fuera de la habitación

— Su memoria aún es muy débil, el golpe le afectó demasiado

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me recuerde?

— Kakashi — intervino Tsunade — lo mejor es dejar que los recuerdos vuelvan solos

Suspiró, como lo hacía cada día, desde hace una semana.

9 días atrás, Sakura se estaba preparando para una misión en la aldea de la lluvia. El último de los Akatsuki se encontraba allí, y como parte del ex equipo siete, debía ser de apoyo para sus compañeros que emprendían el viaje.

— Cuídate, porfavor — le dijo con un tono de angustia

Sonrió — Siempre lo he hecho, te preocupas demasiado

— Esta misión es más compleja, no te la tomes a la ligera

— Hokage-sama — empuñó su mano — no me subestime

Le guiñó el ojo y salió de su oficina, dejando un aire de preocupación.  
3 jodidos días se la pasó frente a ese gran escritorio, pensando en ella cada segundo, rogando por que todo saliera bien.  
Sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

— !Hokage-sama! — irrumpió Tsunade en su oficina

— ¿Pasó algo? — intentó sonar calmado

El rostro de la sanin lleno de temor, reflejaba que el asunto era más complicado de lo que parecía.

— Lo necesitamos en el hospital... con urgencia

Sin saber de que trataba, su corazón dio un vuelco y se paralizó... No lo sabía, pero imaginaba qué era. Solo un nombre se vino a su mente... _Sakura._

No fue capaz de esperar un segundo más. En una nube de humo desapareció de su oficina para reaparecer en el hospital de la aldea.

Y desde ese momento... ya había pasado una larga y jodida semana.  
Se torturaba cada día al verla postrada en esa cama blanca, mirando por la ventana, esperando que volviera a sonreír.

La versión de Naruto le hizo entender la situación. Uno de los Pain le había dado una dura pelea, pero Sakura era fuerte, no se dejó vencer fácilmente... Pero lamentablemente la suerte no jugó a su favor, y un duro golpe la dejó inconsciente por tres largos días.  
Cuando despertó, no sabía donde estaba, ni que había pasado, ni quien era ella, ni mucho menos quién era él.

— ¿Sakura? — entró a su habitación una joven rubia, aparentemente de su edad, que la visitaba diariamente

— Hola — respondió a secas

— ¿Cómo sigues?

Suspiró — Igual que todos los días... sigo sin recordar nada, es como si mi mente hubiera desconectado todos mis recuerdos para quedar en blanco

— Tus padres están preocupados, nosotros también... !te extrañamos frentona! — sollozó

— ¿Y el peliplateado?

— ¿Peliplateado? ¿Hablas del Hokage-sama?

— Eso...

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

— No — agachó la mirada — pero me gustaría hacerlo, viene cada día a visitarme, no habla mucho, pero se queda hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que me duerma. De vez en cuando trae flores, acomoda las cosas en mi habitación. Es algo extraño, pero su compañía me da un sentimiento de nostalgia

Ino sonrió con tristeza — Ya verás que de a poco los recuerdos volverán a tu mente y seguirás siendo la molesta pelirrosa que tanto queremos, solo esfuérzate ¿si? Sé que eres capaz de lograrlo

— Lo intentaré...

— Oh no querida, nada de "lo intentaré" — comenzó a regañarla — Eres Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de la legendaria senin Tsunade, una de las ninjas más fuertes de la aldea y con el mejor manejo del ninjutsu médico, además de la mejor amiga que puede existir... Confío en que despertarás de este transe — sonrió

La pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa — Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo

La noche caía y se encontraba sola, rara vez lo estaba. Generalmente aquel peliplateado, Naruto o Ino la acompañaban, pero ese día no.

Suspiró mientras su vista se posaba en la ventana junto a su cama.

— _Que daría por volver a ser la persona que todos esperan — pensó — tengo una buena vida, de eso estoy segura, si no, nadie vendría por mí cada día, nadie se preocuparía por mí, mucho menos estarian atentos de mí... necesito lograrlo... necesito recordar..._

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero la borró rápidamente cuando notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

La miró con seriedad. Lo que había logrado percatar esos días en el hospital, era que aquel peliplateado no era muy expresivo, la verdad a penas veía su rostro si no fuera por esa boba máscara, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

— Vamos a dar un paseo

— No puedo salir del hospital, lo tengo prohibido

— Soy el Hokage, mi palabra es ley

Lo miró algo confundida. Si algo había aprendido esos días, era que el Hokage era la máxima autoridad en la aldea, el ninja más importante, quien se preocupaba del bienestar de cada uno de los aldeanos. Lo mejor sería no desobedecer.

Salió de la habitación para que ella pudiese cambiar su bata del hospital por su ropa.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— No hagas preguntas, solo sígueme

Caminaron sin decir una palabra. Él delante de ella. En ningún momento se volteó a mirarla, solo caminaba.

Llegaron hasta un lugar que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento, o al menos eso imaginaba.

— Hokage-sama, si quiere que entrenemos, le recuerdo que he olvidado hasta quien soy

— No vinimos a entrenar

— ¿Entonces?

Suspiró y la tomó por los hombros — ¿Realmente no me recuerdas?

Agachó la mirada angustiada — No...

— ¿Nada?

— Nada...

— Mírame, Sakura — tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos — Recuérdame

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? — dijo nerviosa. Él simplemente afirmó — ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?

La miró detenidamente unos segundos — Soy el Hokage, debo velar por el bienestar de cada uno de los miembros de mi aldea

— ¿A todos los trata de esta manera? — inconscientemente, dejó que su voz tomara un tono de deserción

— No, Sakura tú... eres especial

— ¿Especial? ¿En que sentido?

— Tsunade me prohibió que te presionara, dijo que tu sola recordarías todo, pero la angustia me está matando... Sakura...

El jade de sus ojos lo tenía hipnotizado, sabía que era peligroso y que solo tenía dos opciones, o que ella lo recordara o lo despreciara. No podía aguantar más.  
Se acercó suavemente a su rostro, sin bajar su mascarilla, posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

— Hokage-sama — susurró en sus labios — ¿Por qué hace esto?

— Por que ya no lo soporto, no puedo seguir fingiendo como si nada pasara, no puedo seguir viéndote tan vulnerable... Sakura, si tu no quieres recordar... te obligaré a hacerlo

Bajó su máscara para besarla nuevamente, intensificando aquel beso tan ansiado, tan lleno de deseo, recuerdos y nostalgia.

Sintió como la pequeña mano de la pelirrosa alejaba su rostro del de ella.  
Lo miró confundida, quizás con algo de temor... Sus ojos se inundaron y cayó en la idea de que la había fregado.

— Yo también habría sentido tanta frustración al saber que mi esposo no me recuerda — le dijo en un susurro — solo que con un golpe te devolvería todos los recuerdos

Sonrió — Creo que te faltaba algo de pasión para recordarme


	18. Justu prohibido

De vez en cuando, su hijo lo visitaba en la oficina.  
Ser hokage era más agotador de lo que pensó, le fatigaba la ardua jornada, el papeleo y más aún, no tener tiempo para estar con su familia.  
Sakura trabajaba en el hospital de la aldea, dentro de poco se convertiría en directora por la sucesión de Tsunade.  
Sakumo, su hijo, obtuvo el grado de chunnin con honores hace un par de meses, era su mayor orgullo.

Era uno de esos días en donde las montañas de informe evitaban que él divisara hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran notorias, llevaba casi cuatro días sin dormir. El ex-sharingan estaba evaluando renunciar a su puesto.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió, y un despreocupado muchacho de cabello gris entró.

— ¿Sakumo? ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo agotado

— Vaya... te ves terrible viejo — respondió

— Estoy algo — bostezó — cansado

— Se nota — se acercó a él — mamá me pidió que te traiga el almuerzo, está muy ocupada en el hospital

Le entregó un _bento_ bastante grande.

Sonrió — Gracias... ¿Cómo va todo en casa?

Se encogió de hombros — Supongo que bien

— ¿Sakura? ¿Está descansando?

— No la veo mucho, solo llega a casa a dormir y muy tarde

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla — Creo que le daré algunos días libres

— Mamá dijo que dirías eso, y que si te atrevías a darle días libres, te mataría — rió

— Mejor hacerle caso, tu madre es peligrosa... ¿Cómo vas con tus misiones?

— Son aburridas ¿No tienes algo por ahí de rango S? — comenzó a revisar el papeleo de su padre

— Aún no estás listo para ese tipo de misiones, Sakumo

— Mamá dijo que a mi edad ya eras jounin !Si no me dejas intentar algo arriesgado nunca podré superarte!

— ¿Quieres superarme?

— Es terrible vivir bajo la sombra del copy ninja, ex-sharingan, poseedor del susanoo sin ser Uchiha, actual hokage y la sucesora de la sannin legendaria... Ustedes arruinan mi vida...

Sonrió — Eres afortunado, hijo

— ¿Afortunado? — bufó — quiero que me reconozcan por lo que soy, no por mis padres...

— Aún eres joven, si te esfuerzas, estoy seguro que nos superarás a mi y a tu madre, solo debes seguir progresando

— !No! Yo no quiero llegar a ser un viejo como tú y que recién me reconozcan... Quiero ser alguien !ahora!

Sonrió — Te pareces mucho a alguien... ¿Ese es tu camino del ninja?

— ¿Camino del ninja? — lo miró extrañado

Suspiró — ¿Quieres ser alguien por tu cuenta? Pues toda meta se alcanza con esfuerzos y trabajos duros, nadie alcanza su destino por suerte, si el camino que quieres seguir es que te reconozcan por ti mismo y no por tus padres, entonces supérate y progresa, debes trabajar más arduamente Sakumo

Rodó los ojos — Eres molesto... ¿Cuándo me vas a entrenar? Quiero aprender una técnica genial que supere a todos los de mi generación

— No tengo tiempo, hijo...

— !Siempre dices lo mismo! !Ni tu ni mi mamá tienen tiempo para mí!

— Hijo... sabes que todo lo que hacemos es por ti, para darte un buen vivir...

— Excusas...

Agotado de las charlas de su padre, Sakumo estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando vio, a su lado, un montón de pergaminos con la palabra "jutsus prohibidos" marcados en ellos. Miró de reojo al hokage, antes de tomar uno y esconderlo entre sus ropas.

— Bueno, ya me voy... Konohamaru-sensei me está esperando

— Suerte, Sakumo, y espero que entiendas todo lo que te digo

— Como sea — bufó

Ya había caído la noche, Sakura, como siempre, regresaba a su casa después de una pesada jornada en el hospital.

— ¿Sakumo? ¿Estás en casa?

Nadie respondió... Suspiró antes de entrar al cuarto de su hijo.

— ¿Estás aquí?

Encendió la luz pero no había rastros del peliplateado. Lo único que divisó, fue sobre la cama, un pergamino a medio abrir.  
Lo tomó de manera curiosa ¿Qué hacía ese pergamino en el cuarto de Sakumo? Lo abrió a su máximo esplendor, cuando una luz cegadora inundó la habitación.

Un grito estremecedor se escuchó, obligando a Sakumo a salir del cuarto de baño.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá estás en casa? — se adentró en el pasillo — ¿Qué fue ese grito?

— !Sakumo! — gritó la pelirrosa asustada desde su habitación

El chunnin entró rápidamente para ver de que se trataba, encontrándose con la peor de las sorpresas, dejándolo en shock.

Habían pasado dos largas horas. El hokage pensó durante el resto de la jornada, que era tiempo ya de volver a casa...

— Ya volví — dijo con una gran sonrisa — ¿Sakura? ¿Sakumo? ¿Están en casa?

— !Kakashi! — gritó una vez más la pelirrosa — !Ven aquí inmediatamente!

El ninja corrió hasta la habitación donde provenía la voz de su esposa, la que sintió... Diferente. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con algo devastador.

— !Mira lo que me hizo tu hijo! — Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

Si no hubiera sido por la máscara que cubría su rostro, hubiera dejado ver plenamente lo impactado que estaba... Un leve sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él.

— ¿Sakura? — sonrió

— !No pongas esa cara y haz algo ahora! — comenzó a llorar

Si, era Sakura... Su Sakura... la misma con la que se había casado hace varios años ahora lucía... diferente.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?

— !Lo mismo quiero saber! — miró a Sakumo regañándolo — ¿!De dónde sacaste este pergamino!?

El chunnin evitaba hablar y mirar a su madre.

— !Contéstame Sakumo!

— !Del escritorio de papá! — confesó finalmente

— ¿Qué? ¿Le robaste a tu padre? — siguió regañándolo

— !No! Solo... lo tomé prestado...

— Sakumo — intentó calmar el ambiente Kakashi — ¿De qué parte específica sacaste este pergamino?

El joven peliplateado evitó una vez las miradas...

— !Contesta ahora! — insistió su madre

— !De los jutsus prohibidos! — dijo con temor, mientras el hokage se llevaba una mano a la frente, angustiado

— No puede ser...

— ¿Qué no puede ser? ¿Kakashi que va a pasar conmigo?

Sonrió nervioso — Los pergaminos que estaban en el sector de "prohibidos" en verdad... no lo son...

— ¿Cómo?

— Son jutsus que han salido con problemas o tienen alguna falla, la mayoría de ellos son — suspiró — irreversibles...

— Entonces ¿!Me voy a quedar así para siempre!? — volvió a llorar la kunoichi

— Mamá...

— !No me llames mamá si ahora parezco de tu edad!

El pergamino que tomó Sakumo de la oficina, correspondia a una serie de jutsus que Kakashi debía revisar para ver si debían desaparecer o tenían alguna leve solución. La mayoría de ellos eran inútiles, pero como Hokage, debía preocuparse de cada detalle de la aldea. En este caso, y para la mala suerte de Sakura, al momento de abrir el pergamino, su cuerpo se transformó en el de una niña de 12 años...

— !Ahora que haré! No puedo volver a tener 12 años !No puedo trabajar así mi cuerpo no aguantaría la cantidad de chakra que necesito utilizar! — sollozaba

— Tranquila — Kakashi acarició su cabello — Ya encontraremos la solución...

— Ahora tú — señaló a Sakumo — !Estarás castigado por un mes!

— !Pero mamá! — se quejó — !No es mi culpa que seas una entrometida!

— !Basta ya Sakumo! — salió corriendo de la habitación

Ya era tarde, luego de quedarse sin lágrimas, Sakura salió del cuarto de baño para volver a su habitación, y encontrarse a su esposo esperándola.

— La primera noche que estás aquí luego de varios días y yo estoy con este cuerpo — sollozó mientras se sentaba a su lado

— Eso no es impedimento para nada — la abrazó mientras besaba su cabello

— Maldito pervertido — puso su mano sobre su pecho para alejarlo levemente

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Lucías exactamente así — sonrió

— Y tu sigues igual... esto es como — sonrió — los viejos tiempos

— Con la diferencia que no te puse una mano encima hasta que fuiste mayor de edad

— Pero como te hubiera gustado hacerlo antes...

— No lo niego — rió — y ahora tampoco puedo resistirme

— Ni muerto Kakashi, podré parecer una niña pero sigo sintiendo mi monstruosa fuerza

— Acabas de decirlo cariño, pareces, no lo eres — besó su frente

— Sé como eres Kakashi, y aunque sea tu esposa, no te atreverías a propasarte conmigo si parezco una niña...

— Lo sé, debemos buscar una solución pronto, porque ya no aguanto...

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se tomó libre, dejando el resto de su papeleo a su asistente. Ambos se dirigieron al hospital para hablar con Tsunade.

— ¿Y crees que puedas hacer algo?

Miró a Sakura de pies a cabeza — Cuando aún era gennin vi algo parecido en la aldea con un ex-jounin, creo que se trataba del mismo pergamino

— ¿Y sabes en qué terminó eso?

Se encogió de hombros — No tengo idea, el tercero fue quien lo solucionó

— !Que haré ahora! — volvió a llorar la kunoichi

Tsunade sonrió — Esto me recuerda cuando te entrené por primera vez

— ¿Cierto? Se ve adorable

— !Basta! No saben lo mal que me siento por verme así...

— Lo siento Sakura, pero desconozco la solución a este jutsu...

— !Creo que me quedaré así por siempre! — salió de la oficina

Después de una agotadora tarde buscando soluciones en la oficina del Hokage, el ex-sharingan con su joven esposa se encontraban en el parque esperando la puesta de sol.

— Kakashi... — dijo con la cabeza agachada — ¿Que harías si me quedo así para siempre?

— ¿Qué debería hacer? Eres mi esposa, Sakura...

— Pero ahora soy una niña... !No será lo mismo!

Se encogió de hombros — Sigues siendo mi Sakura, y así te veas como una niña o una anciana te amaré de la misma manera

— Pero... pero mi cuerpo... y nosotros ya no...

Acarició su cabello — Sé que el sexo entre nosotros siempre fue grandioso, pero te respeto, y si te quedas así pues buscaré otras formas de amarte en todas las maneras posibles, no tengo razones para alejarme de ti, y nada de lo que seas ahora me impide seguir viéndote de la misma forma en que lo he hecho siempre...

Unas leves lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas — ¿Prometes que si me quedo así, seguirás sintiendo lo mismo por mi?

— Después de todo, y como te lo dije alguna vez, desde la primera vez que te vi sentí que me había enamorado de ti y !oh, sorpresa! Así mismo lucías — sonrió

La kunoichi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo.

— Maldito pervertido — sonrió

— Sakura... — la miró fijamente a los ojos — ¿Me dejarías hacerlo por última vez?

— ¿Qué cosa? — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

El copy ninja se acercó suavemente a ella bajándose la máscara y dejando un dulce beso en los labios de la pequeña Sakura. La miró con ternura y la cobijó entre sus brazos.

El sol terminó de ocultarse en la aldea de la hoja, y un resplandor cegador se hizo presente, de la misma manera que el día anterior. Cuando Kakashi logró ver sin dificultad, vio a su hermosa y madura esposa a su lado, no a la niña que tuvo anteriormente.

— ¿Sakura?

Ella se intentaba mirar de pies a cabeza, asombrada.

— ¿Kakashi? !Cómo pasó esto! — sonrió

— No... no lo sé... El efecto del jutsu se terminó, vuelves a ser como antes — sonrió — ¿Crees que fue el beso del verdadero amor?

— No, yo creo que el jutsu tenía un periodo de 24 horas — rió y besó al peliplateado — pero si fuera en caso de que lo que tu dices es cierto... Gracias por amarme tanto, Kakashi


	19. Eterno Soltero

**Eterno Soltero**

Nunca creyó que fuera un gran problema el tener sentimientos por su sensei, si no se lo decía, muy bien podía llevárselo a la tumba, podía vivir con ello, ya llevaba años haciéndolo.  
Simulaba cuando lo tenía cerca, había desarrollado esa capacidad con el tiempo. Aún sentía las jodidas mariposas de la primera vez que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada, pero no quería complicar su relación tan cómplice con su profesor.

Su carácter era fuerte, si, impulsiva quizás, pero jamás se dejaría doblegar por él, Hatake Kakashi tenía la capacidad de volverla vulnerable, pero él no tenía idea, y mejor que no lo supiera, nadie podía conocer la debilidad de la kunoichi, nadie debía saber que esa debilidad era él.

Durante la cuarta guerra shinobi, Haruno Sakura aceptó sus sentimientos, para ella misma, claro está. Siempre pensó que era admiración, quizás idolatría, pero nunca amor… no, ella no se enamoraba, no hasta ahora.

Se sentía como una niña boba al estar cerca de él, pero nunca lo demostró, su fuerza bruta siempre fue el as bajo su manga, cada vez que sentía como el peliplateado la cautivaba, le daba un golpe a lo primero que tuviera cerca para descargar todas esas emociones.

Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero él siempre tan distraído, jamás podría pasar por su mente, el mar de sentimientos que llevaba su querida alumna.

 _"_ _No podría confesar mis sentimientos, él no los aceptaría… Saldría una vez más con esa estupidez de la edad y que se yo otras excusas me diera… Prefiero morir con esto, que arruinar la relación que tenemos… además, Kakashi es el eterno soltero, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme"._

O eso era lo que ella creía…

— ¡Sakura-chan! — la interrumpió de sus pensamientos el rubio a su lado

Cada noche se sentaban en _Ichiraku Ramen,_ a modo de tradición por el recuerdo del extinto equipo siete.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo molesta

— Te noto distraída ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — se llevó una mano al cabello — solo estoy algo… cansada

— ¿Veintiún años y ya estás cansada? Va, Sakura… te estás volviendo una anciana — comenzó a reír

— ¡No fastidies, Naruto! ¿Acaso quieres que Hinata sea una madre soltera? — levantó su puño

— ¡No me lastimes!

— ¿Naruto? ¿Sakura?

Conocía esa voz, conocía los efectos que causaban en ella… Como si de electricidad se tratara.

— Kakashi-sensei… ¿No estaba en una misión?

— Acabo de llegar, me imaginé que los encontraría aquí — se notaba nervioso — Hay algo… que debo hablar con ustedes…

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó Naruto, ya preocupado por el tono de su voz

— Los veo en veinte minutos en los campos de entrenamiento — dicho esto, desapareció en una bola de humo.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Kakashi? Nunca se comporta así

— No lo sé…

Como si un nudo se hiciera en su estómago, sentía terribles ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué les ocultaba?

Pagaron su ramen y caminaron con prisa a donde los citó su sensei.  
Allí estaba él, distraído, como siempre… o al menos eso aparentaba. Los ojos color ónix estaban clavados en las constelaciones que iluminaban la noche, se notaba tenso… Algo no andaba bien.

— Chicos… — seguía en la misma posición — hay algo que… algo que les he estado ocultando por un tiempo

Y esas palabras hicieron que su preocupación se desbordara. Ya no era tiempo de seguir guardando la compostura.

— ¡Que tienes, Kakashi! — insistió la pelirrosa

La miró por el rabillo de su ojo, y suspiró con pesadez. La angustia la estaba matando, cada segundo.

— Yo… — se volteó para mirarlos mejor — estoy saliendo con alguien

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — el rostro de ambos shinobis se desfiguró de la sorpresa

— ¿Es broma, cierto? — preguntó temblando la kunoichi

— Claro que es broma, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei no sale con mujeres

— ¿Y qué les hace pensar eso? Soy hombre, de todos modos — se encogió de hombros

Y como si su mundo se derrumbara, no tuvo más palabras que decir, lo miraba con tristeza, con decepción… Si tan solo fuera más valiente… Pero no, ella se prometió guardar ese secreto… Si él era feliz, entonces… ella lo intentaría.

— Va, felicidades, sensei — sonrió el rubio, como si nadie se imaginara el dolor que ella sentía.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿No dirás nada? — insistió su compañero de equipo, sin saber lo rota que estaba por dentro.

— Eh… — mostró una falsa sonrisa, cargada de dolor y angustia — Felicidades

— Gracias, Sakura — le sonrió con la mirada — no sabes lo feliz que me hace contarte esto

Nadie lo sabía, y era su culpa.  
Nadie se lo imaginaba, y era su culpa.  
Nadie lo sentía, y era su culpa.  
Nadie la consolaba, y era su culpa.

Como si no tuviera nada más que hacer allí, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando un fuerte brazo la sujetó.

— ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que podíamos ir a celebrar — sonrió

— ¿Celebrar qué? — Dijo con molestia — Yo ya me voy

Ignorando lo que Kakashi le dijo, siguió su camino, directo a su casa.

Pasó toda la noche intentando conciliar el sueño, luchando contra sí misma el ser tan cobarde, el no afrontar sus sentimientos, si le hubiera dicho antes a Kakashi… no… si el destino así lo quiere, así será.

El reloj ubicado en la pared frente a su cama marcaba las 3 de la madrugada. Sentía una presión en el pecho, la angustia por no soltar sus sentimientos la estaba matando.

Los campos de entrenamiento eran el mejor lugar para desahogarse. El chakra acumulado en sus puños y liberado en esos potentes golpes la ayudaron a descargar su tristeza.  
La imagen de Kakashi hace unas horas atrás haciendo esta estúpida confesión aparecían una y otra vez frente a ella.  
Sus nudillos sangraban, no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a amanecer.

Apoyó su espalda en un gran árbol, mientras un último suspiro ahogado recorría su garganta, liberando así, las lágrimas que acumuló durante horas.

Dejó que brotaran por sus ojos hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció. Cerró sus hinchados ojos mientras los rayos del sol la cobijaban. Su agotado cuerpo después del entrenamiento no tenía fuerzas para llevarla nuevamente a su casa.

Despertó y la cabeza le dolía horrores. Y fue peor aun cuando entró en realidad de dónde estaba.  
Odiaba el hecho de conocer tan bien ese lugar.  
Como si toda su angustia volviera, el pecho comenzó a arderle, se sentó rápidamente en la cama para examinar la situación. Estaba sola. Al menos eso agradecía.

Se levantó con cautela de no encontrar al causante de su molestia allí.

— Al fin despiertas — su voz la desconcertó

Paró en seco antes de llegar a la puerta, y sintió como un escalofrío se apoderara de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hago acá? — dijo sin voltearse

— Te vi dormida en los campos de entrenamiento — rio — ¿Estabas borracha?

Apretó los puños — No… pero no debiste traerme aquí… Tengo casa propia ¿sabes?

— Si — se encogió de hombros — Pero lamentablemente no tengo llaves de tu casa, y no iba a manosearte para buscarlas

— Como sea… — Siguió avanzando en dirección a la puerta, cuando una nube de humo apareció frente a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? Ayer cuando me reuní con ustedes te noté… extraña

Evitó mirarlo a los ojos — Sí… ¿Me dejas pasar?

Intentó moverse a un lado para esquivarlo, pero el ex poseedor del sharingan siempre fue más rápido que ella. La tomó suavemente de los brazos, y las piernas le temblaron, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que él la tocaba.

— ¿Qué tienes, Sakura?

— Ya te dije que quiero volver a mi casa… Estoy cansada

— ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Te hice algo?

El semblante de la pelirrosa se volvió triste. Mordió su labio inferior, evitando que las lágrimas se desbordaran de nuevo.  
 _"Sí, me lastimaste, me decepcionaste, me enamoraste…"_

— No… no quiero hacerlo simplemente

Suspiró, aflojando el agarre — No me gusta verte así, mucho menos que te comportes de esa manera conmigo… Yo no… recuerdo haberte hecho algo

Y esas palabras le bastaron para detonar la bomba que se encontraba en su corazón.

— ¿No? — por primera vez levantó la mirada, sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse — ¡Como te atreves, Kakashi! — se zafó de él y golpeo su pecho con ambos puños — ¡Como tienes el descaro de decirme que no me has hecho nada, si lo has hecho todo!

El peliplateado solo la miraba desconcertado.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! — Seguía golpeándolo — ¡Tú no puedes salir con alguien!

Gritó en su rostro, y rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.  
Retrocedió un par de pasos bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó confundido — Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con mi vida y mis relaciones…

La kunoichi avergonzada clavó su vista en el suelo, evitando responder. Pero se le hacía difícil evitarlo si el hombre que le quitaba el sueño se acercaba cada vez más a ella.  
La tomó de los hombros, y suavemente levantó su barbilla, esquivando su mirada.  
Si algo odiaba de Kakashi, era la delicadeza con que la trataba, aun si estuviera muriendo del coraje con ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa… Sakura? — Acarició suavemente su mejilla

— ¡No me toques! — Gritó, mientras corría su rostro — Si no te harás cargo de mí… no me toques

— No te estoy entendiendo… ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? — Él la miraba con atención, mientras asentía — ¡Tú eres mi problema, Kakashi! Quise ser discreta durante todos estos años pero… ¡Me tienes harta!

Abrió ambos ojos color ónix como dos enormes platos… Él, que la protegía, que la cuidaba, que se preocupaba cada día de ella, le estaba refregando en el rostro que solo era su problema.

— Yo no… no sé qué decir, de verdad… ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro ahogando un grito. Sabía que Kakashi era distraído, pero ya la estaba hartando.

— ¡No puedes Kakashi, no puedes salir con alguien! — ya su voz se estaba tornando ahogada y melancólica

Suspiró — ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para decirme eso? — La miro a sus húmedos e hinchados ojos — Sakura… acaso tú…

— Sí… Kakashi… soy una estúpida… — Limpió sus suaves lágrimas — Pensé que si no decía nada no arruinaría esto, pero… ¡No puedo, no puedo seguir escondiéndolo! Y mucho menos ahora que siento como te perderé…

— Tú me… ¿quieres? — dijo nervioso

— Más de lo que te imaginas

— ¿Cómo alumna-profesor? Sakura, eso se llama admiración…

Las lágrimas no aguantaron y comenzaron a desbordarse con fuerza.

— ¡No, Kakashi! Yo también me engañé por años pensando que era admiración, que te debía respeto por ser mi superior, pero no quiero seguir mintiéndome ni a mí, ni a ti.

— Yo no… Estoy confundido…

Suspiró — dímelo a mí… — Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él — Ya no quiero seguir así… Lo lamento, Kakashi… Nunca fue mi intención arruinar nuestra relación, por eso preferí guardar estos sentimientos y continuar caminando a tu lado, pero… me convencí tanto de que serías un _eterno soltero,_ que no puedo aceptar el hecho de que alguien más te tenga…

— ¿Qué me… tenga? — Suspiró — ¿Acaso soy algún premio que no quieres soltar?

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada, Kakashi! ¡No tienes una mínima idea de cómo me siento! — Llevó su puño al pecho — y de cómo duele…

— Entonces… — se acercó a ella — no te contengas…

Su respiración se volvió pesada cuando se mezcló con la de él. Y sus piernas flaquearon cuando sintió sus labios probar los de él.  
Sus húmedas mejillas fervientes por la angustia, se calmaban al sentir el suave tacto del shinobi. Lo salado de sus lágrimas se colaban por la comisura de sus labios, pero que importaba, si su simple contacto le traía la mejor de las sensaciones.

Se apartó lentamente de él. Si bien no fue un beso profundo, ni muy largo, bien lo disfrutó.

— Kakashi… — susurró en sus labios mientras buscaba su mirada

Pero él la había esquivado totalmente.

 _Continuará._


	20. Mi preciada alumna

**Mi preciada alumna**

Sabía que no era normal ver a la pelirrosa actuar de esa manera. Ella solía ser impulsiva, pero jamás agachaba la mirada frente a alguien, menos frente a él.

Cuando la vio marcharse desde los campos de entrenamiento, supo que algo andaba mal, y no iba a descansar hasta saber que sería.

— ¿Sensei? — irrumpió el rubio tras él

— hmpn… ¿Vamos por algo de… sake? — dijo aún sin voltearse, esperando que la frágil silueta de su alumna volviera a aparecer

Haruno Sakura hacía bien el honor a su nombre. Era delicada como una flor, dulce, femenina, irradiando calor y luz a su alrededor. Pero al mismo tiempo era fuerte, tenía determinación para crecer y alcanzar el cielo, era imponente y daba seguridad a quienes la conocían.  
Sabía que algo andaba mal, cuando llegaba el otoño y ese hermoso cerezo quedaba vulnerable al frío.  
Desde que la conoció, tan débil e infantil supo que debía protegerla, con todas sus fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo, la impulsaría para que caminase junto a sus compañeros de equipo. Su propósito era regar cada día esa flor para que creciera fuerte y hermosa.

No se dio cuenta en que momento la dulce kunoichi se volvió una determinada mujer. Estaba orgulloso de ella. Siempre sería su alumna preferida.

Pero eso era, su alumna, y nunca pudo mirarla con otros ojos. O nunca quiso mirarla con otros ojos… Con los que ella lo miraba a él.

Luego de dejar a Naruto en manos de su esposa, sabía que volver a su casa sería algo tedioso, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar…

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el principio, y allí la vio, como siempre imponente, decidida, llena de energía.  
Sabía que ella era la causa de su angustia cuando la vio y sintió como todo se calmaba dentro de él.  
Y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba embobado viendo como su pequeña alumna se había vuelto una hermosa mujer. Se convencía a si mismo que era orgullo, similar al de un padre viendo a su hijo, pero dentro de él, sabía que no era así, que era mucho más, que Sakura jamás podría verla como una hija.

No se dio cuenta cuando la kunoichi cayó rendida frente a un árbol, como si toda su fuerza vital se hubiera apagado.  
Se acercó con cautela de no molestarla, se agachó suavemente, y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sus manos heridas, su ropa sucia y magullada.  
Suspiró suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— En qué momento creciste… Sakura — sonrió con nostalgia mientras la cargaba en sus fuertes brazos.

Envuelto en una nube de humo apareció en su departamento. Sería una intromisión volver al de ella, además debía curar sus heridas, y prefería observarla por un rato más.

Limpió con delicadeza sus heridas, cuidando de no despertarla, vendó sus manos y la arropó con dulzura.  
Ya no quería quitar su mirada de ella, la volvió a ver tan delicada, tan frágil, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido diez años.

Pero para él, era su alumna favorita, nada más que su alumna.

Se encontraba limpiando la sala de estar cuando la sintió despertar. La vio salir con rapidez de la habitación y caminar hacia la puerta.

— Al fin despiertas — sonrió, pero ella ni se inmutó en dar la vuelta

La notó tensa e incómoda, mientras su áspera voz le respondía.

— ¿Qué hago acá?

Sintió una puntada en el pecho. Esa no era la dulce Sakura que vio dormir hace un rato. Se escuchaba fría… pero más que eso… se escuchaba dolida.

— Te vi dormida en los campos de entrenamiento — Claro, no le diría que estuvo observándola toda la noche… Debía simular bien — ¿Estabas borracha?

La vio tensarse aún más.

—No… pero no debiste traerme aquí… Tengo casa propia ¿sabes?

— Si — se encogió de hombros — Pero lamentablemente no tengo llaves de tu casa, y no iba a manosearte para buscarlas

— Como sea…

No la entendía.  
La última vez que se vieron comieron juntos en su departamento, rieron y hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche, bebieron sake hasta que Naruto se durmió… Y ayer… ella… estaba distante, como si fuera otra persona… Como si alguien le hubiera hecho daño.

No quería dejarla ir así como así, estaba preocupado por su preciada alumna, no podía dejarla partir si ella tenía guardada tal angustia que la hacía comportarse tan arisca.

Apareció frente a ella cortándole el paso.

— ¿Estás bien? Ayer cuando me reuní con ustedes te noté… extraña

Evitó mirarlo a los ojos — Sí… ¿Me dejas pasar?

Sabía que no le saldría fácil, Sakura nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos. La verdad era que ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber quién la había dañado para que se comportara así.  
Vio como intentó esquivarlo, pero él siempre fue más rápido que ella, después de todo, era su profesor, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, conocía cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones, siempre la observó a ella, siempre estuvo atento de ella.

— ¿Qué tienes, Sakura? — acarició suavemente sus hombros.

— Ya te dije que quiero volver a mi casa… Estoy cansada — seguía sin mirarlo

— ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Te hice algo?

Cada vez agachaba más la cabeza. No, definitivamente esa no era su Sakura. La angustia había vuelto otra vez a su pecho. Quería abrazarla y decirle "todo estará bien" pero no sabía que era lo que tenía.  
Se quebró por dentro cuando vio que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

— No… no quiero hacerlo simplemente

 _"_ _Quizás… ¿yo tengo la culpa?"_

Suspiró, aflojando el agarre — No me gusta verte así, mucho menos que te comportes de esa manera conmigo… Yo no… recuerdo haberte hecho algo

Y como si sus palabras fueran cuchillas, lo miró llena de rencor.

— ¿No? ¡Cómo te atreves, Kakashi!

Se soltó rápidamente de él, como si sus manos le quemaran. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora su cabeza era un infierno.  
Aceptaba cada vez más la idea de que él era el culpable.

— ¡Como tienes el descaro de decirme que no me has hecho nada, si lo has hecho todo!

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero no quería que ella lo notase. Siempre fue débil frente a Sakura, era su única alumna. Como la veía tan dócil y delicada su cariño hacia ella siempre fue diferente. Era vulnerable a ella.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! — Golpeó su pecho provocando que retrocediera — ¡Tú no puedes salir con alguien!

Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco con esas palabras. _"¿Por qué no puedo salir con alguien? ¿No será que Sakura es como esas niñas mimadas que no quieren que su padre vuelva a tener otra esposa?  
No… Aquí hay algo más… Ella no es caprichosa… _

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó confundido — Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con mi vida y mis relaciones…

Volvió a ver a su pequeña Sakura, débil e indefensa, con su mirada gacha.  
Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que lo rechazaría.  
Sakura… su nombre siempre fue una calma para él. Siempre se sintió bien a su lado, y verla así de quebrada, lo lastimaba a él también.  
Suspiró mientras la acercaba a su pecho tomándola de los hombros, levantó suavemente su barbilla para ver una vez más esos hinchados ojos mirándolo con decepción.

— ¿Qué te pasa… Sakura? — Acarició suavemente su mejilla

— ¡No me toques! — Gritó, mientras corría su rostro — Si no te harás cargo de mí… no me toques

Vio esas níveas mejillas teñirse de rojo. Y allí fue cuando comenzó a caer en cuenta de la situación.

— No te estoy entendiendo… ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? ¡Tú eres mi problema, Kakashi! Quise ser discreta durante todos estos años pero… ¡Me tienes harta!

— Yo no… no sé qué decir, de verdad… ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

— ¡No puedes Kakashi, no puedes salir con alguien! — como si fuera propia, sintió la angustia de la kunoichi salir en esas débiles palabras

Suspiró — ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para decirme eso?

Los nervios se apoderaron de él, y en su pecho se aposaron sentimientos que no creyó que existían.  
Ya lo había entendido, le bastó escucharla para caer en cuenta de lo que intentaba decir.  
Ella lo quería, y no de la manera que él pensaba.  
Ella, su alumna favorita, su preciada kunoichi, su delicada flor, había desarrollado sentimientos por él, ocultándolos quizás por cuánto tiempo, y él nunca lo entendió.

Ahora entendía su malestar, entendía por qué no podía verlo con otra persona, entendía el dolor que se apozaba en su pecho…

Temía la respuesta que recibiría, pero no dudó en preguntar, si él le estaba haciendo daño, él debía repararla.

— Sakura… acaso tú…

— Sí… Kakashi… soy una estúpida… — Limpió sus suaves lágrimas — Pensé que si no decía nada no arruinaría esto, pero… ¡No puedo, no puedo seguir escondiéndolo! Y mucho menos ahora que siento como te perderé…

El corazón le dio un vuelco… ¿Tantos años y nunca entendió sus sentimientos? Que dolor debe sentir dentro de ella tener que guardar tanto tiempo lo que sentía, y no poder demostrarlo por más tiempo que pase junto a ella.  
Se sentía estúpido, patético, hasta miserable, por no entenderla, por no dar cuenta antes de la situación. Pero jamás se le insinuó.

Lo que menos quería era lastimar a su alumna, pero aquí estaba, llorando frente a él, confesando sus sentimientos… Sentimientos que él no podía aceptar… Quizás ella solo estaba confundida…

— Tú me… ¿quieres? — dijo nervioso

Nunca se había pasado por la mente ver a la kunoichi con ojos de mujer.  
Sí, sabía muy bien que lo era, que se había vuelto una hermosa y fuerte mujer, pero no podía verla como tal. Era su alumna, la que cuidó y protegió tanto tiempo.

Y ahora, su corazón estaba confundido… ¿Qué era Sakura para él en realidad?

Siempre supo que la miraba de manera diferente, que le prestó más atención que al resto, que se preocupó más de ella que de otra persona, que era la única capaz de aterrizarlo, pero creyó que era un sentimiento normal de un profesor a una alumna que progresara tanto como ella. Nunca creyó que ese sentimiento en verdad era amor.

Tenía su cabeza llena de dudas.  
¿Se había fijado en ella? Sí, siempre estuvo atento de ella, cuidando sus pasos, protegiéndola del mundo.  
¿Era importante? Mucho, más de lo que quisiera, Sakura era uno de sus tesoros más preciados, una persona por la que daría la vida, igual que con Naruto, ellos eran sus compañeros.  
Pero… ¿La amaba? De eso comenzó a cuestionarse… Quizás… quizás nunca quiso aceptar lo que era ella en realidad para él.

— Yo no… Estoy confundido…

— Dímelo a mí…

Había una sola opción, y ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Si quería saber quién era Sakura para él, debía averiguarlo, y la única forma, era encontrando sus sentimientos.

— Entonces… — se acercó a ella — no te contengas…

Se acercó suavemente a ella tomándola del rostro.  
Su cabeza se debatía con su corazón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente era lo que sentía?  
Su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo, cuando quería darse cuenta, ya estaba besando a su preciada alumna.  
Y en un beso sintió rebelar lo que desconocía. Como una corriente de electricidad, su cuerpo se electrificó frente al contacto de los dulces labios de cerezo.  
Ya no quería, ya no quería separarse de ella. La alumna que tanto protegió, se había vuelto vulnerable frente a él.  
Nunca había sentido tal sensación en su estómago, en su cabeza, y en su corazón.  
Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que nunca la vio como pensaba, que Sakura nunca fue su alumna favorita… era su persona favorita.  
Se quitó la venda que lo cegó por tantos años. Al fin aceptó lo que por años negó.  
Pero no podía corresponderla. Había alguien esperándolo en _Takigakure._

Cuando se separó de sus labios escuchó susurrar su nombre.  
Pero no podía mirarla a los ojos. La esquivó quizás con más frialdad de la que esperaba. Se sentía la persona más repugnante en la tierra. Estaba dañando a quien merecía sus sentimientos.  
Un beso le bastó para darse cuenta que su lugar era con ella.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a una confundida Sakura. No quería lastimarla, tampoco quería que renunciara a él. Solo debía esperarlo hasta aclarar su mente pero ¿Cómo decírselo a alguien que te amó por tantos años y nunca te diste cuenta?

La suave mano de la pelirrosa sobre su brazo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Kakashi yo… no quería obligarte a hacer esto… Tú ya estás con alguien solo… quería que supieras como me siento

— No te sientas mal… yo te besé… — suspiró aún sin mirarla — No quiero que te confundas, Sakura

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tomó una bocanada de aire que lleno sus pulmones para darse valor — Creo que deberé emprender un viaje a Takigakure para aclarar algunas cosas…

La kunoichi agachó la cabeza — ¿Irás a verla a ella?

— Creo que ninguna de las dos merece esto…

Sintió como la mano de Sakura se alejaba lentamente de él, y eso fue una tortura. Ya no quería que separara su piel de la de él.  
Se dio la vuelta, mientras el nudo en su pecho se hacía más grande. Era ella, su preciada alumna, la mujer que nunca pudo ver como tal, la que no merecía ese sufrimiento… era ella la que debía corresponder a su amor.

En un hilo de voz la escuchó hablar.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?

La miró con delicadeza.

— Kakashi… — levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él — ¿Podrías besarme una vez más?

No podía negárselo, tampoco quería, y tampoco debía. Como por instinto tomó el rostro de la pelirrosa uniendo una vez más sus labios con los de ella. Esta vez probaría realmente el sabor de su alumna.  
Profundizó su beso cuando ella se aferró de él. Ya no había marcha atrás, Sakura se había vuelto su más grande pecado.

El beso se volvió intenso, las ganas se volvieron grandes. Ya no existía nada, solo estaba ella, su preciada alumna.

La sujetó de la cintura mientras aferraba sus piernas a las de él. Y como si su cuerpo se controlara solo, caminó hasta la habitación cargando a la kunoichi.

La besó como no lo había hecho antes, la besó y entendió sus sentimientos. Siempre, siempre fue ella.

La ropa se hizo un estorbo, y allí la tenía. Sabía que estaba mal, pero por ella valía la pena.  
En lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que era la primera vez que lo hacía por amor. Y su pecho se llenó de sentimientos por Sakura, cada vez era más claro el camino hacia ella.

Cuando creyó que el invierno había lastimado su hermoso árbol de cerezo, se había vuelto primavera, y ella volvía a florecer. Él sería su primavera.

Se aferraba a ella como si la fuera a perder.

— Sakura…

— Hmpn… — se quejó ella mientras se acomodaba junto a él

— Mañana partiré a Takigakure…

— Ah — su semblante se volvió triste — Pues… Suerte con tu novia

— ¿Novia? — la miró confundido

— ¿No estás saliendo con alguien?

Soltó una carcajada — Solo salimos dos veces cuando estuve en una misión, es la hija de un señor feudal que pasaba por la ciudad durante aquellos días, prometí que volvería pronto para salir una vez más, pero ni siquiera la he besado — sonrió — ¿De verdad pensaste que era mi novia?

Notó como el fervor aumentó en el rostro de Sakura y sus mejillas se ponían a tono con su cabello

— ¡Dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien! ¡Kakashi estar de novio es salir con alguien!

— ¿A sí? Yo pensé que era solo salir… De todos modos me declaró sus sentimientos y le dije que daría mi respuesta cuando volviera… Creo que estoy más seguro que antes

— ¿Qué le dirás?

Sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella — Que mi preciada alumna está esperándome en casa


	21. Querido sensei

_Querido Sensei_

 _Le escribo sabiendo que jamás lo leerá. No tengo intenciones de que esta carta llegue a sus manos, solo quiero encontrar un medio para desahogarme y expresar todo lo que siento.  
Sí, soy una cobarde por no enfrentarlo, por plasmar con palabras lo que debí decir hace mucho tiempo, pero se me hace más fácil encerrarme en mi cuarto a escribir que pararme frente a usted._

 _Siento lástima de mí misma, de que yo, Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de la legendaria Sanin, experta en ninjutsu médico, tenga que ocultar lo que siente por temor. Pero ¿Temor de qué? ¿De ser rechazada? ¿De ser mal vista? No lo sé, tampoco me lo explico, simplemente tengo miedo de abrir mi corazón.  
La verdad es que esto no tiene sentido ni lógica, tampoco espero dar una respuesta a lo que siento, pero es extraño como cambian las cosas, como un pequeño sentimiento de admiración crezca con los años para sí, sentirme completa y locamente enamorada de usted._

 _Quisiera contarle tantas cosas, pero ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Por cómo me enamoré de usted? ¿O cómo usted me enamoró? No encuentro claridad en mis emociones, me siento inestable… ¿Me dejé conquistar por usted? ¿Busqué excusas para amarlo? Tantas preguntas que no he podido responderme, pero sin embargo, no espero una respuesta tampoco, solo sé, que sigo ocultando lo que siento, como si tuviera miedo de perder, como si algo estuviera mal.  
¿Es correcto amar a alguien mayor? ¿A alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado? ¿A alguien que siempre se preocupó por mí? ¿A alguien tan ilegal? ¿A alguien que no ha demostrado el más mínimo sentimiento, más que fraternal?_

 _Espero que al final de esta declaración pueda encontrar la razón por la que no he podido dejar de amarlo._

 _No puedo decir que a mis doce años me sentí cautivada por usted, no creo tampoco en eso que dicen "amor a primera vista". Con sinceridad puedo decir, que nuestro primer encuentro me dio la impresión de ser un viejo aburrido, irresponsable y despreocupado. Claro que aún sigo pensando eso, pero he conocido sus demonios, sus aflicciones, sus temores, sus metas, sus ideales, que me han hecho amar hasta el lado más pervertido que abunda en usted._

 _¿A los dieciséis? Quizás. El lazo irrompible que se creó en la cuarta guerra shinobi.  
Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de morir, de perder, de fallar. Pero ahí estuvo, siempre alentándome, tendiéndome su mano para no dejarme perecer, para luchar juntos, para vivir.  
Nos unimos, el extinto equipo siete afianzó sus vínculos, y yo reforcé más el mío con usted. Claro, había un tema pendiente con cierto ninja desertor, pero la soledad y el desprecio me hicieron fuerte, me hicieron valorar quien soy y lo que merezco. Sería una estúpida si después de tanto, dejara todo lo que ha crecido en mí desapareciera por un capricho de cría. Además, sentía que había otra persona que siempre estuvo frente a mí pero no noté, ahora yo quería caminar a su lado._

 _¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado, sensei? ¿Qué sintió en su estómago cuando veía a esa persona? ¿Lo amó también? ¿Correspondió a sus sentimientos? ¿Le rompieron el corazón?  
Quisiera escuchar tanto, pero yo misma me he negado, y cubrí mis oídos y mis ojos a la realidad, a la realidad que nos separa como alumna y profesor. _

_Pero claro, como nunca se enteró de la manera en que latía mi corazón cuando me miraba, no puedo culparlo de todo lo que despertó en mí, cuando me besó. ¿Se acuerda?  
Quizás pensó que para mí fue indiferente aquel primer beso, pero ¿la verdad? Es que no sabe lo mucho que esperaba ese momento._

 _¿Quiere que se lo recuerde? ¿O quiere en verdad saber lo que pensé aquel día?  
Aún lo recuerdo, cada detalle, cada sensación, incluso el olor primaveral de aquel día.  
Ni siquiera cumplía mi mayoría de edad ¿Entiende lo pervertido que es? Naruto no estaba, la aldea casi vacía, el trabajo en el hospital me estaba agotando, y su puesto de hokage lo dejaba sin energías.  
Nos encontramos en el interior del bosque a las afueras de la aldea, donde entrenábamos unos años atrás. Se sorprendió de verme allí, y me propuso entrenar como en los viejos tiempos. A pesar de que había ido allí para descansar, no podía negarme a usted.  
Me dejé ganar, porque si no, desfallecería en aquel mismo lugar, trabajar treinta y seis horas seguidas en mi turno, no era bueno para la salud, pero usted ni se enteró, tampoco quería que lo supiera, prefería arriesgarme a pasar tiempo con mi sensei.  
Creyó que había perdido fuerza, que la falta de entrenamiento me volvió torpe y débil, pero toda mi energía se había esfumado en salvar vidas los días anteriores, además, no se imagina lo vulnerable que me sentía cuando rozaba mi piel.  
Nos recostamos en la hierba, hablamos por horas, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a usted, y me alivió, me sanó, como hacía años no lo hacía. Cada vez más, estaba segura de que por usted, no sentía admiración, ni cariño, yo sentía amor.  
Creo que sintió lástima por mí cuando le dije que aún no recibía mi primer beso, y que estaba celosa de que mis amigas ya tuvieran incluso pareja. Por eso me besó ¿no? Me tomó por sorpresa, quizás no fue como lo esperaba, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Fue tan corto como un suspiro.  
¿El trabajo del Hokage es cumplir con los deseos de su gente? ¿O simplemente fue un impulso, de Kakashi?_

 _Creí que después de eso tomaría distancia ¿Qué hacía un anciano como usted besando a una niña como yo? Pero nuestro lazo seguía allí, firme, el hilo rojo del destino nos acercaba cada vez más._

 _Fue un par de años después cuando me enamoré.  
Quizás antes, era un sentimiento platónico, idóneo, de que amaba a mi profesor, algo que solo podría salir en esas novelas que ha memorizado. Pero luego entendí que no, que realmente lo amaba, que no lo amaba por ser mayor, ni por ser mi sensei, mucho menos por ser Hokage, yo lo amaba por ser usted, por ser Hatake Kakashi._

 _¿Alguna vez ha intentado comprender la diferencia entre amar y enamorarse? Creo que llevo años cuestionándomelo.  
Amar, es sentir, es plenitud, es respeto, es admiración, es sentir cada latido que provoca, es vivir para seguir sintiéndome así.  
Enamorarse… Creo que no podría explicarlo con palabras, son sentimientos confusos, pero sabía que me había enamorado, cuando entendí que no quería separarme más de usted.  
Pero ¿Cómo decir lo que he callado por años? No es fácil aceptar un sentimiento sin que aparezcan obstáculos que me hagan seguir guardándolo en mi interior. Mucho menos es fácil querer abrir mi corazón, a alguien que jamás ha dado indicios de tener uno.  
¿Podía acaso decirle lo que sentía sin que me rechace? Siempre he pensado que el lazo que si alguna vez me correspondiera, sería por simple cortesía, por no lastimarme, no porque realmente me quisiera, y por eso decidí callar, y seguí amándolo en las sombras, seguí viendo su espalda, seguí simulando lo que sentía mi corazón, si esa era la única forma de vivir junto a usted. _

_¿Cree que a mis veintitrés años tenga que dejar de lado lo que siento y conformarme con una vida junto a alguien que quizás nunca llegue a amar como a usted?  
Siempre he creído que terminaré emparejada con un shinobi al que solamente le tenga cariño, porque amor, no podría volver a sentirlo de la misma manera, y tendré que seguir escondiéndolo, guardándolo, callándolo. _

_Sensei, estoy enamorada de usted, llevo casi ocho años amándolo con las mismas fuerzas, que crecen día a día, las mismas fuerzas que me han obligado a cerrar mi corazón y esconderlo del sufrimiento, porque un shinobi como usted, no podría estar con alguien como yo. Su querida alumna.  
Sensei, estoy enamorada de usted, y lo he callado porque temo al rechazo, temo dañarlo, temo hacer las cosas mal. _

_Sensei, escribo esto para aclarar mis sentimientos, ordenar las palabras, antes de ir a enfrentarlo y decirle, que estoy enamorada de usted._

* * *

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Que haces?

Vio como el peliplateado estaba sentado en el suelo de su nuevo departamento, junto a una gran caja, sosteniendo en ambas manos una carta, mientras sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas.

Se levantó rápidamente al sentir la presencia de la kunoichi, para abrazarla mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Sakura.

— Tardaste mucho en hacerlo, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi.


	22. Responsabilidades

Cuando tenía tiempo libre después del hospital, le gustaba pasar las horas en la torre Hokage… Sin que se lo pidieran, realizaba con gran dedicación el trabajo que le correspondía a él… Y allí estaba ella una vez más, sentada en el suelo de su oficina, con un montón de pergaminos que era tarea de él organizar.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? — le preguntaba por quinta vez en lo que transcurría la noche

— Porque tú eres un vago y desorganizado

Suspiró — Es mi trabajo, no el tuyo… ¿Quieres ser la séptima?

— No, pero si yo no te presiono, tú no levantas el culo de la silla

— Mi silla es cómoda ¿Quieres probarla? — dijo bromeando

— Mejor levántate de allí y ven a ayudarme, así terminaremos antes

— Pensaba dejar ese trabajo para mañana, estaba a punto de volver a mi casa antes de que llegaras

Lo miró con molestia — Eres el peor Hokage

— Y tú la mejor alumna — sonrió bajo la máscara

— Ex alumna — remarcó la palabra

De mala gana se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, para ayudarla. Él era el Hokage, pero a veces creía que Sakura se tomaba más responsabilidades que él, y si no hacía lo que le pedía, terminaba recriminándole lo desorganizado, flojo y despreocupado que era.  
Ese era el problema, hacía todo lo que ella le ordenaba, siendo que el caso debía ser contrario, pero no se molestaba, después de todo, si no fuera por ella ni siquiera avanzaría en su trabajo diario.

El reloj marcó una hora más, ya pasaba la media noche, y un montón de pergaminos faltaban por organizar.

— Ya puedes irte, es tarde, mañana tienes turno en el hospital

— No puedo dejar el trabajo a medias

— Claro que puedes — la tomó de las muñecas para quitarle el pergamino que acababa de tomar — solo te levantas, cruzas esa puerta, y sales de aquí

Bufó — ¿Y tú que harás?

— Yo seguiré el mismo camino que tú, estoy cansado y necesito dormir

— ¡Ves! — Volvió a tomar el pergamino que le había quitado — Si yo no estoy aquí, tú no haces nada, eres un irresponsable

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y revolvió un poco su cabello — Sakura… te propongo algo

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondió sin quitar la vista de su trabajo

— Si termino el trabajo antes del siguiente cuarto de hora sin tu ayuda, te tomas una semana de tus responsabilidades de _Hokage_ y me invitas a cenar

Lo miró con molestia — ¿Y si no?

— No volveré a quejarme de tu exigencia y no me opondré a tus órdenes — sonrió

Siempre que Kakashi hacía sus apuestas, las ganaba, y no porque fuera un buen jugador, sino porque siempre hacía trampa, aunque no lo admitiera.  
Al igual que ella no admitía que se moría por volver a su casa a dormir, así que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tipo de trato si con eso podrían terminar luego.

Suspiró — Está bien, tienes quince minutos para organizar los setenta pergaminos que faltan, pero los guardas donde corresponde, no donde te pegue la gana para terminar pronto

— Sí, sí… — sonrió bajo la máscara

Seguido de eso, un par de sellos realizó con sus dedos, apareciendo frente a ella una tropa de Kakashi's que terminó su trabajo antes de lo esperado.

Volvió a sonreírle victorioso — ¿Cuánto tiempo tardé?

— Cinco minutos — dijo molesta

Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

— No quiero verte en una semana por aquí ¿Entendiste? Necesitas descansar, dormir lo suficiente, dedicar más tiempo para ustedes, y no sobre exigirte — dijo acariciando su pequeño vientre abultado

Lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro — Estamos bien, sobreprotector — sonrió

— Volvamos a casa, señora Hatake

Se bajó la máscara y dejó un suave beso en los labios de su exigente esposa.


	23. Pesadilla

Ya estaba harto de esa pesadilla. O al menos él la llamaba así, porque no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Una maldita semana sin poder pegar un ojo. Agradecía no tener misiones durante esos días o realmente estaría jodido, porque ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Una y otra vez aparecía en su mente.

 _"Kakashi, estás viejo"  
"Kakashi ¿Por qué no te has casado?"  
"Kakashi ya no me visitas"  
"Kakashi, te vas a quedar soltero con 8 ninkens"  
"Kakashi, vas a morir virgen"_

Ya estaba harto, harto de que su padre dejara su descanso eterno para venir a joderle los sueños.  
Al principio sintió nostalgia y alegría de que lo visitara, a pesar de que no era un hombre expresivo, lo extrañaba tanto, que no pudo evitar rodearlo en un abrazo, aunque solo estuviera en su mente.  
Pero después de una semana visitándolo, ya estaba harto.

Y no era cualquier visita, cada vez llegaba con un motivo diferente. Los primeros días eran excusas como estás más alto  
¿Te has alimentado bien?  
Te has vuelto un ninja admirable  
Tu madre te extraña…

Después sus preguntas eran más intimidantes.  
¿Has conocido a alguna buena mujer?  
Kakashi, es hora de sentar cabeza  
¿No has pensado en los hijos? Siempre quise tener nietos  
Los ninkens no se comparan a una buena mujer

Y eso, ya le estaba jodiendo la cabeza. No podía concentrarse, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en los cuestionarios acosadores de Sakumo y su " _a tu edad nadie debería estar solo"_

¿Qué le importaba a él? Ya estaba viejo, no necesitaba y nunca necesito depender de una mujer. Incluso debería aprender de su propio ejemplo que fue padre soltero a temprana edad. Pero era padre, algo que ni Kakashi aspiraba aún.

Cerró los ojos cinco minutos bajo la helada de la noche.  
Había entrenado toda la tarde para no pensar en Sakumo, pero el cansancio acumulado de días anteriores le ganó.

— Pensé que ya no querías verme — sonrió

— Te he estado evitando… ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

— Eres mi hijo, Kakashi, el deber de los padres es joderle la vida a sus hijos

— Y bien que lo haces, no me visitaste en años y ahora te apareces con estas demandas

— No quiero que mueras solo

— Tengo a mis ninkens

— No es lo mismo

— Tengo conocidos

— ¿Y amigos?

— Prefiero no considerarlos así

— Siempre tan frío — sonrió otra vez — ¿Y qué hay de tus alumnos?

— ¿Qué con ellos?

— ¿Les tienes cariño?

— Son unos cabezotas, pero creo que si les tengo estima

— ¡Ves! — Apuntó acusador con su dedo — Eso es lo que tienes, Kakashi

— ¿Qué tengo qué? — lo miró desconcertado

— No te abres a la gente, si fueras más cálido de seguro que ya tendrías un par de críos corriendo por tu casa

— No me apetece esa idea, no soporto a los niños — se masajeó la cien, cansado

— Tú eras un niño bastante tranquilo, de seguro tus hijos también serían así

— No tendrás ni nietos, ni nada, así que te pediría que no vuelvas a aparecerte en mis sueños si no es para traer saludos de mi madre

Se acercó a Kakashi y posó una mano en su hombro, mientras el copy ninja ponía sus ojos en blanco.

— Hijo, un padre jamás te dará consejos para joderte, siempre es para que encuentres tu camino y seas feliz. Te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona, aunque físicamente no me tengas contigo, te he cuidado desde el primer día que te vi.

— Lo sé, te siento.

Sonrió — me alegro… Pero ¿Y esa chica pelirrosa? — volvió a insistir en la idea

— ¿Pelirrosa? — Lo miró confundido — ¿Qué hay con Sakura?

— Se preocupa por ti

— Muchos lo hacen — se encogió de hombros

— Te visita a diario, te trae meriendas cuando entrenas, te pregunta si dormiste bien, nota tus cambios de ánimo, te regaña

— Fue mi alumna

— Los alumnos no miran así a sus maestros, piénsalo — le guiñó el ojo — Se ve que sería una buena mujer

Lo miró con hastía y suspiró cansado.

— Bueno — le dio una palmada en el hombro — es momento de partir

— ¿Ya te aburriste de insistir?

— No, porque sé a dónde se dirigirá esto, ya conseguí lo que quería, de ti solo depende despertar…

Sonrió bajo la máscara — Nos vemos en otro sueño…

Sintió como un viento helado se colaba en sus huesos obligándolo a despertarse.

— ¿Qué hace durmiendo aquí?

— Sakura — se incorporó del suelo — ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

Se encogió de hombros — Hace un rato, no se despertaba con nada ¿Está durmiendo bien? Naruto me dijo que estaría entrenando acá por lo que le traje algunos onigiris ¿Le gustan?

Suspiró mientras susurraba — Lo tenías todo calculado, maldito viejo — sonrió

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo? — lo miró confundida

— Nada, nada — seguía sonriendo — ¿Comemos juntos?


	24. ¿Dormirías conmigo? Parte I

¿Dormirías conmigo?  
Parte I

Si había algo que odiaba de las misiones, era la última noche antes de volver a la aldea. Cansado, ansiando volver a su departamento, no entendía porque su equipo insistía en pasar una noche en alguna aldea cercana y así "recuperar energías" para volver, si no había nada más satisfactorio y recuperador que dormir en su cama, donde nadie ni nada lo molestase.

Y esa noche no era diferente. La misión fue un éxito, un éxito que le hubiese permitido entrar a su hogar, darse una larga ducha, preparar su cena o quizás comprar algo para comer, y dormir hasta el otro día, sin interrupciones, sin complicaciones, con la mente despejada y el cuerpo relajado. Pero no, ellos insistían en pasar a algún pueblo, lleno de gente, lleno de ruido, lleno de todo lo que no le gustaba. Darse un baño en aguas termales donde la intimidad es nula, comer con otras veinte o quizás más personas, beber algo y emborracharse hasta que las piernas les tiemblen, dormir en una cama ajena y además, despertarse temprano para caminar hasta la aldea. No los entendía, ni siquiera por ser adolecentes los justificaba, ellos eran idiotas… si, eso era.

— Vamos, aguafiestas — insistía el rubio jalándolo por el brazo — acompáñanos a cenar

— Ya les dije que no… Quiero… quiero dormir

— ¡Se va a hacer más viejo si no hace vida social!

Sonrió bajo la máscara — esa es la idea

Y sin dejarlo continuar, cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices de su alumno.

Era ya la tercera vez que insistía en que bajara a cenar con ellos, y ya se estaba hartando, si volvía una cuarta vez, tendría que ocupar su sharingan para que no lo fastidie más.

Volvió a abrir su libro en la página que había marcado, aquella página que volvía a leer por décima vez. Un par de páginas avanzó hasta que sintió nuevamente la puerta.

Desganado, soltó un suspiro molesto, pero no se inmutó a levantarse. Si Naruto quería que cenara con ellos, estaba equivocado.

Otra vez, y otra, y otra… Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más seguidos y ruidosos.

— ¿Sensei? — Se escuchó al otro lado — ¿Esta dormido?

No era Naruto, tampoco Sasuke, él jamás le insistiría con algo… era Sakura.

Se levantó rápidamente por haberla hecho esperar tanto.

— Lo siento — se rascaba la nuca — estaba en… em…

— ¿En el baño?

— Si… digo… ¡No!

La pelirrosa comenzó a reír, si no fuera por la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, el fervor en sus mejillas hubiera sido evidente

— Supongo que Naruto le ha insistido bastante con que baje a cenar con nosotros

— Sí, no sé cómo lo aguantas aún

Se encogió de hombros — Yo tampoco… ¿Y? — lo miró interrogativa

— Y ¿qué? — dijo dudoso

— ¿Va a bajar o espera alguna invitación más formal?

Suspiró — ¿También vienes a molestarme?

— No — lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo fuera de su habitación — Vengo a obligarlo a comer algo

Rio, parando en seco — No me vas a obligar a nada, no quiero comer, así que vuelve con tu equipo y dejen de molestarme a mí

— Usted también es parte del equipo

— Yo soy la parte que no quiere cenar, adiós

Comenzó a cerrar la puerta frente a la pelirrosa, pero la kunoichi era más ágil de lo que esperaba, y logró colocar un pie dentro.

— No ande de rogón y coma algo con nosotros, después puede volver a leer su libro y a hacer sus cosas pervertidas o que se yo

Otra vez, le ardía el rostro.

— No vuelvas a decir eso… ok, iré, pero… no lo menciones otra vez

— Como sea…

Cenó con ellos, lo convencieron, y no podía ser más tedioso. Ni siquiera habló durante la cena, a penas sí se limitó a comer, mientras que los otros tres reían y conversaban de quizás qué cosa. Estaba totalmente desconectado, solo pensaba en volver a su habitación y dormir.

— ¡Al fin!

La voz chillona de Naruto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Cuatro botellas de sake se encontraban ahora sobre la mesa.

— De esto sí que no seré partícipe, buenas noches — comenzó a levantarse, cuando sintió como una fuerte mano lo agarraba del chaleco

— Usted no va a ninguna parte — lo tenía sujeto la pelirrosa junto a él — esto también es parte de la cena

Desganado, volvió a sentarse.

Cuatro Naruto, dos Sasuke, dos Sakura y él apenas iba por la mitad. ¿Qué problema tenían esos pobres pubertos que no podían dejar de beber?

Seis Naruto, cuatro Sasuke, cinco Sakura… ¿y él? Seguía en la mitad de la primera.

— tsk… — gruñó el azabache — sube a tu habitación, ya estás dando lástima

— ¡Ne, Sasuke estamos celebrando, no seas aguafiestas como Kakashi!

¿Y por qué ahora hablaban de él?

— ¿Sensei? — preguntó el rubio acercándose — ¿Qué edad tiene? Ya tiene su cabello lleno de canas ¿No debería retirarse?

El Uchiha, ya molesto, tomó a Naruto del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del local, sin antes decirle unas palabras a Kakashi.

— Tú preocúpate de ella ¿sí? — para luego desaparecer

Miró a su lado, como una borracha Sakura se apoyaba en la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

Suspiró ¿Por qué la peor parte le tocaba a él?

— Sakura — comenzó a moverla suavemente — Vámonos de aquí

Levantó su vista hacia él, tenía los ojos desorbitados, las mejillas combinaban con su cabello, y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

— Sí… estoy… cansada

Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas jugaron en su contra. En un vago intento por pararse, su equilibrio fue nulo. Si no fuera porque él la sujetó, se habría estrellado en el suelo.

Estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo, que podía sentir su respiración en su cuello. Una risa quisquillosa se acercaba a su oído.

— Sensei — decía en una risa pícara — cuidado con sus manos

Bajó su tacto sintió, que donde sujetaba a Sakura, no era su cadera, era quizás, un poco más abajo. Avergonzado, retiró sus manos, como si el trasero de ella quemase.

El camino a su habitación fue molesto, bastante molesto para su gusto. Entre el poco equilibrio que tenía la kunoichi, el frío que hacía afuera y la molesta risilla de ebria que tenía, le estaban colmando la paciencia.

— Aquí está tu habitación — dijo en un tono despacio — buenas noches

— Sensei — comenzó a reír nerviosa — no encuentro mis llaves

Lo que le faltaba… Ahora era totalmente responsable de ella.

— Creo que Naruto se las llevó…

— ¿Por qué las tendría Naruto?

— Ya sabe… me dijo que no quería que durmiera con algún extraño esta noche así que él cuidaría de mí… Pero creo que no pudo cuidar ni de sí mismo

— Y tú tampoco…

— Bueno, vuelva a su habitación, iré a la recepción a ver si me entregan una copia

— ¿De verdad piensas ir así?

La miró de pies a cabeza, las rodillas le temblaban, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, el aliento a alcohol, las mejillas rojas, el cabello despeinado.

— Tiene razón — agachó la mirada — Veré entonces si Sasuke tiene espacio en su cama

No entendía porque, pero eso le molestó tanto como la insistencia de Naruto para bajar a cenar. No, definitivamente ella no dormiría con Sasuke. No porque aún tuviera sentimientos por él, Sakura había madurado, y entendió que siempre fue un capricho, y la verdad es que eran buenos amigos, pero no por eso permitiría que en su estado y en el de Sasuke durmieran juntos, eran adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, y él no sería cómplice de eso.

— No — se apresuró a decir — quédate en mi habitación

— ¿eh? — lo miró confundida y coqueta a la vez

— Eso… — esquivó su mirada — ¿Dormirías conmigo?


	25. ¿Dormirías conmigo? Parte II (final)

¿Dormirías conmigo?

Parte II

¿En qué momento creyó que invitar a su alumna a compartir cuarto con él sería buena idea? Ella era totalmente inútil en su estado. A penas sí caminaba, estaba mareada, la lengua se le enredaba al hablar y el olor a alcohol era demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Sí, pensó que la protegería de cualquier baboso que se le acercase, pensó que actuar como padre responsable le aseguraría un lugar en el cielo ¿pero ahora? Se arrepentía totalmente. Kakashi solo quería hacerse responsable de Kakashi.

— Me siento enferma — se quejaba mientras se aferraba al inodoro

— No estás enferma, estás ebria

— ¡Cuál es la diferencia! Esta sensación es horrible

Se encogió de hombros mientras la miraba desde la cama — Nadie te obligó a hacerlo

Sollozaba — No pienso beber otra vez en mi vida

Rodó los ojos — Ya termina allí y ven a dormir, si descansas te sentirás mejor

Se levantó torpemente, a penas sí podía afirmarse, el mundo le daba vueltas, era una sensación desagradable. Se acercó a Kakashi, intentó mirarlo fijo pero no lo lograba.

Suspiró cansado mientras se levantaba — Duerme tú en la cama

— ¿Y usted?

— El suelo se ve bastante cómodo

— ¡¿Está loco?! Es su habitación, durmamos en la misma cama, a mí no me molesta ¿y a usted?

No, no podía ser el alcohol, él solo había tomado unos cuantos sorbos. Era el atrevimiento y el descaro con el que hablaba Sakura. Ok, era su error, él la invitó a dormir con él, pero no literalmente con él, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza compartir la misma cama.

— ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?

— ¡Madure! Somos dos adultos responsables…

Kakashi la miró interrogativo

— ¿Responsables?

Rodó los ojos — Ok… somos dos adultos, sabemos separar las cosas ¿no? Además, solo vamos a dormir, no se imagine cosas conmigo

Su estúpido comentario provocó que el rostro de Kakashi se encendiera totalmente, agradecía que Sakura estuviera ebria, así mañana no recordaría ni lo molestaría por eso… Bueno, no sabía que tanto podía agradecer eso, pues cuando se despertase por la mañana y lo viera a su lado… Temía por su vida.

— Estas borracha, no imagines cosas…

— No imagino nada — se encogió de hombros — bueno sí, algunas veces imagino cosas con usted

Sonrió.

— ¿Y lo puedes decir así? ¿Tan natural? Joder… y me decían pervertido a mí…

— ¡Lo pillé! ¡Maldito pervertido yo jamás dije qué cosas imaginaba! — comenzó a reír exageradamente, provocando que el sonrojo de Kakashi fuera creciendo

Suspiró, otra vez…

— Buenas noches… — tomó una de las almohadas y comenzó a acomodarla en el suelo.

— ¡No se enoje! — Reía — era solo una broma, no me haga caso, estoy ebria

— No me gustan ese tipo de bromas, Sakura. Te invité aquí a dormir por cuidarte de que no se aprovechen de ti, pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo, mejor sal y haz lo que se te dé la gana

— No lo dice en serio ¿o sí?

Silencio, ni siquiera la miró, la dureza en sus palabras la convencieron de que sí hablaba en serio.

— Ok, no debió molestarse, buenas noches

A duras penas avanzó hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta.

Gimió molesto refregándose el rostro — ¡Por qué a mí!

Salió rápidamente de la habitación pero ella no se veía cerca. Ok, está bien, entendía que ella se molestase, pero ella comenzó. Por eso a Kakashi le gustaba estar solo, por eso no le gustaba hacerse cargo de otros, no le gustaba herir a los demás.

Llegó hasta la recepción, pero nadie la había visto. Buscó en la habitación de Sakura, pero seguía cerrada. Naruto dormía, Sasuke también. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Llevaba casi media hora buscándola y nada, como si se hubiera desvanecido. Pensó en volver a la habitación, quizás ella había regresado. Antes incluso de abrir la puerta, escuchó un llanto. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando ya se encontraba siguiendo su procedencia.

— ¡Suéltala! — su mano se movió por sí sola, propinándole un golpe que tumbó en el suelo al muchacho que tenía acorralada a Sakura, a penas lo vio se dio a la fuga, pero no tenía tiempo para perseguirlo.

La vio, y se quebró completamente. Sí tan solo no fuera tan frío, si tan solo fuera más comprensivo, si tan solo fuera más amable, habría evitado ver esa imagen. Sakura estaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Su rostro estaba húmedo de tantas lágrimas, su camiseta rasgada, con sus pechos casi al aire, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en sus brazos, y dos marcas grandes en sus muñecas, como si hubiesen puesto mucha presión para sujetarla. Su falda había sido arrancada casi completamente. Se tardaba un poco más, y no se lo perdonaría.

Se agachó frente a ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar. La miraba, solo la miraba. Ella ya no estaba ebria, estaba asustada, lo notaba. Se veía tan frágil. Sentía como su boca se movía, pero no salían palabras. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mejilla ferviente, y la mano de Sakura marcada en ella.

— Saku…

— ¡No me hables! ¡Esto es tú culpa! — decía llorando

— ¿Mi culpa?

— ¡Sí! — Su voz sonaba ahogada, ya no sabía si era por el dolor o la borrachera

Él no era afectuoso, no le gustaba el contacto físico con la gente, pero verla tan vulnerable, hizo que su cuerpo se moviera hacia ella, cobijándola y resguardándola entre sus brazos. A pesar de que ella intentaba salir de allí, terminó resignándose a él. Se aferró a su chaleco y lloraba, y gemía, y se apegaba más a él.

— Perdóname — dijo él, en un hilo de voz

— No me sueltes, por favor, Kakashi no me sueltes — decía contra su pecho

Acariciaba su cabello. Estaba fría, ella, la noche, sus lágrimas. Se apoyó en la pared donde se encontraba Sakura y la tomó entre sus brazos, sentándola en su regazo, mientras seguía acariciándola, como si fuera una niña.

— Perdóname — repetía otra vez

— No es su culpa, no debí ser tan infantil, yo me lo busqué

— No, estás ebria, debí preocuparme más por ti…

— No lo estoy pero… — levantó su rostro y se limpió las lágrimas — no busquemos culpables…

Suspiró — ¿Te hizo algo?

— No… no alcanzó

Apretó los puños — ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

— Estaba asustada

— Volvamos a la habitación…

Se levantó con ella aún entre sus brazos, y la cargó hasta la habitación.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y comenzó a derramar más y más lágrimas.

— Me siento sucia

La miraba… solo la miraba

— Él me… tocó…

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Quiero quitarme esta sensación del cuerpo

— ¿Quieres tomar un baño?

— No…

Se levantó frente a Kakashi. Él la seguía mirando. Se limpió las lágrimas. Se quitó la camiseta. Se bajó la falda y se mostró ante él solo en ropa interior.

— Tócame… Kakashi, déjame sentir tus manos, hazme olvidar el mal momento, limpia mi cuerpo por favor

— Sakura…

Lo miró llena de lágrimas, no era algo sexual. Ella no quería coger por coger. Ella quería que alguien le borrara el mal sabor, que le hiciera olvidar las manos sucias de un desconocido, que la trataran con delicadeza, con cariño, que la tocaran de la forma en que ella se lo merecía.  
Suspiró, lo pensó un momento. No estaría abusando de ella, no… quizás incluso mañana no lo recordaría, hasta esperaba que fuera solo eso, sentir el contacto de sus manos con su piel y no terminara en otra cosa…

La miró a los ojos, la tomó de la cintura, abrió un poco sus piernas y la acercó a él. Besó su abdomen mientras acariciaba su espalda. Pasaba solo la yema de sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer. Sakura cerró sus ojos ante el dulce contacto. Se levantó para quedar frente a ella. Besó su cuello, la abrazó, posó sus labios sobre su frente, susurró en su oído lo hermosa que era. La tomó de la cintura y la alzó, provocando que ella enredara sus piernas en la cintura de Kakashi. Con sus manos acarició sus muslos, tocó sus piernas, beso dulcemente sus labios. Se dio la vuelta para recostar a Sakura sobre la cama, y aprisionarla entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Dejó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. Volvió a subir para mirarla a los ojos.

— Solo fue un mal momento — beso su frente — no permitiré que nadie más te lastime

— Kakashi — dijo ya más tranquila — por favor… hazme el amor

La miró sorprendido

— No creo que sea correcto

— ¿Y cuando algo es o no correcto?

— Soy tu profesor

— Son excusas

— Acabas de pasar un episodio horrible

— Me has hecho olvidar cada mal momento que pasé

— Te hice enojar

— Me hiciste vibrar

— No se tratar bien a la gente

— Me haces sentir en las nubes

Suspiró — Estás ebria

— Hace un buen rato que ya no lo estoy, desde que… bueno… estuve muy asustada y tuve que reaccionar

— No quiero lastimarte… — esquivó su mirada de ella

Sakura levantó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Kakashi — ¿Lastimarme? Me has hecho sentir más segura que en cualquier momento de mi vida, me has hecho olvidar todo con solo ponerme un dedo encima, me has hecho sonreír cuando estaba frágil y devastada, me has contenido Kakashi, siempre lo has hecho

— Sakura…

— No busques más excusas, sé que quieres hacerlo tanto como yo

— ¿Y por la mañana qué?

— ¿Por la mañana? — Sonrió — por la mañana vas a volver a hacerme el amor, y el día que sigue, y el siguiente también

— Tonta

— Bésame

Y lo hizo, y la besó, y dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran ante el tibio contacto de sus labios.


End file.
